To make me happy
by babe-with-the-power
Summary: CHANGE IN PLOT! DENTWOOD LIVES! After Catspaw abandons Miranda, she is forced into a marriage with Dentwood, Emily and Seyline's son.She grows to love Dentwood, and he helps protect her from the jealous Catspaw who has hurt her on several ocassions.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. The genius Clare Dunkle does. But I thank her for letting me play with it.**

**Warning: I'm not a proffessional or anything, so go easy on me.**

_**(Brief summary: Miranda is forced into an unhappy marriage with Seyline and Emily's son Dentwood. She is pregnant soon after and then a tragic accident happens, leaving Miranda a widow. But what will Marak Catspaw do?)**_

_**To Make Me Happy**_

_**Ch.1: I'm not the best thing, am I?**_

Her heart was broken and she felt like her world was dissolving. Marak had just told her that he could not marry her. That he had to marry someone else. She couldn't believe this! Marak Sixfinger had promised her that she would be a king's wife. He had raised her to become a king's wife. And now, her Marak was abandoning her to marry an elf that didn't want him.

Miranda had grown to like him, had enjoyed his kisses, his company. She was looking foward to her marriage to a goblin king. But now he had taken it all away. She still remembered the fight they had when he told her.

_Miranda's smile faded as he stood and stared at her. "What's the matter? Has something happened? Is the ceremony tonight?"_

_"Yes," replied Marak Catspaw. "Yes to both questions. The ceremony is tonight, and something has happened...Miranda, I can't marry you, I have to marry someone else." Miranda stood there, completely stunned, her face turning white._

_"I have to do it." he explained. "The elf lord gave us a bride. I wouldn't have given you up for a regular elf, but she's an elf from the highest noble families. She's very magical, and that's important for the heir." Miranda fought back tears. Marak hadn't raised her to snivle. He had raised her to be a king's wife, but she wouldn't be one now. _

_"An elf bride," she said evenly. "She's very beautiful, isn't she? Of course she is," she said, tossing her head back. "All elves are beautiful."_

_"That has nothing to do with this," said Catspaw. "That's not why I'm marrying her."_

_"But she is, isn't she?" persisted Miranda, fixing him with a deadly look. White hot anger was surging through her body. Jealousy flowing smoothly right along beside it._

_"Yes," said the goblin King. "So are you." He watched as she turned away and glared at the wall. "Miranda," he tried again, "I'd rather marry you. If I had my choice, I would marry you. But I have to do the best thing for my people."_

_"And I'm not it. After all those promises. I'm not the best thing, am I? And your people deserve the best. And how convenient that I'm not one of your people." Her tone was still even, but her voice was begining to shake. "You'll do the best thing for them, won't you, but it doesn't matter what happens to me."_

_"Of course it matters." he said. "You know you matter to me." "But not enough for you to marry me." she replied bitterly. She dropped her head and began to cry. She didn't care anymore that Marak hadn't raised her to be a crybaby. He hadn't raised her to be anything, as it turned out._

_"I know your upset," Catspaw said. "But your strong. You'll overcome this. I've arranged a marriage for you. Dentwood, Emily and Seyline's son." Miranda shuddered. "I don't want to marry him!" she cried. "I want to be free of this place." Marak shook his head. "Where would you go? Your family thinks that you are dead."_

_"It doesn't matter." she replied. "Just anywhere away from you." Marak was hurt by these words, but he didn't show it. She had every right to be angry. "I can't do that. But Miranda, I will do what I can to make you happy." She shot him a glare. "No you won't. Or you would let me go. Better yet, you would marry me." Marak sighed and shook his head. _

_"You know I can't Miranda. I have to do what's best for my people. I'm sorry I can't let you go. But your still needed here in the Goblin Kingdom."_

_'What am I needed for?" she spat. "You don't seem to care for what I want. You can't marry me, you can't let me out, but yet you'll do anything for me!" Miranda shoted in frustration before running out of the room. "Miranda!" Catspaw called. "But she paid no heed and continued running. He followed her. He was much faster and stronger, and he trapped her in a corner af a small hallway._

_"Do not run from me." he said. Miranda's face was covered in the tears that still flowed freely from her eyes. "And don't follow me." she retorted. Catspaw's eyes narrowed. "You will not order me about. Yo are my subject, I am your king. You will do as I say." Miranda snorted. "Some king you are. Let me go." She struggled for several moments before he finally got fed up and placed a binding spell on her._

_Miranda screamed as he threw her over his shoulder. She let the tears fall freely as Catspaw carried her off. He finally stopped in front of the prison cells that were rarely used. He spoke to the gaurd in rapid goblin and the door opened with a click. He plunked down in the nearest cell. "You will stay here until the plans for your wedding are in order. Is that clear?" Miranda didn't speak or move, she just sat there, staring at the wall. Tears still streamed down her face, but she could do nothing to stop them._

_He sighed. "It pains me to see youlike this, but I'm doing what must be done Miranda. Truly, I am. You will grow to love Dentwood and you will be happy."_

_"No," Miranda replied coldly. "I won't." Catspaw stood and turned , taking the binding spell off her before turning._

_He gave her one more swift look ovr his shoulder before exiting the cell._

And that's where she was now. In this cold, damp cell that hadn't been occupied in ages. She was cold and alone.Catspaw had deserted her, and now she was being forced into a marriage. She didn't think she could sink any lower.

Over the next few days, she was given bread and water, but she hardly ate. She only got a couple of hours of sleep, and her whole body ached from that cold stone floor. Finally, afer being there for ten days, Marak Catspaw, now married, came to fetch her. He opened the door and stepped through. He attempted a smile. "I'm a married man now Miranda. Do you wish me happy?" She could swear he was mocking her. But she didn't even feel like throwing back a dirty remark about his bride being sterile and him falling off a cliff.

His attempted smile fell. "Why Miranda! You look absolutely ill. Are you quite alright?"

She still didn't reply, just looked at the wall. He sighed and walked over to her. "You have your wedding to attend my dear. Shall we get going?"

**END CHAPTER**

Okay, for anyone reading this, thank you. If you like it so far, please review

and let me know. If not, review and let me know. There's not many Hollow Kingdom stories and this one popped into my head. So please tell me if you like it! Thanks!

And so sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. And there are plenty.


	2. Wedding, Not Death

**Disclaimer: Still the brilliant work of Clare, but I'm playing around with it for now!**

**Big thanks to secretdragon13 for being my first reviewer! I know not many people read this particular book catagory, so I'm thankful for all reviews, even if it's just a review saying yea or nay.**

**To make me happy**

**Ch.2: Wedding, not death**

Miranda didn't say a word, just sat and stared at the wall. How dare he come in here and flaunt his new married position when she was supposed to be the one he married. Suddenly, she felt a strong hand grip her right arm and yank her up off the floor. She cried out in pain and rubbed her violated arm. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked up at him. "Why would you do that?"

It hurt Catspaw that he had injured Miranda. He knew it would leave a nasty bruise, but he showed no feeling. "Come come Miranda! My father raised you not to be a crybaby." She shot him a dirty look. "Well he raised me to be a king's wife to, now didn't he?" Catspaw sighed and shook his head. "Miranda," he said gently. "You must not harbor hatred towards me for doing what I had to do."

Miranda shook her head. "Not what you had to do, what you chose to do." The broken look on her face made him want to take her in his arms and never let go. But he restrained himself, and instead replied "Now Miranda, would my father approve of the way your acting. Your marriage is to an honorable man that will take care of you. Many young goblin women would give anything to be able to marry him."

"Than why don't you let one of them?" she spat out. Catspaw's eyes narrowed dangerously as he stepped close to her. Her breath caught in her throat when he was no more than an inch away. "You will not, under any circumstances, speak to me like that. You will respect me, and my wife. Is that understood?" Miranda only glared at him. He repeated his question. "Do you understnad me?" She only glared. Finally, Catspaw lost his temper. He grabbed her without thinking. She cried out in pain when his sharp claws bared down into her delicate skin. 

His eyes widened in shock when he realized what he had done. He stepped back and Miranda fell to the ground with a thud. "Miranda I-I'm sorry! Let me heal you." He reached down to help her. "No!" Miranda cried. "Get away from me!" "But your arm!" he protested.

The sleeve of the dirty dress hse had been wearing was ripped open, revealing long angry gashes. Blood flowed freely from the wound and it was apparent that she needed immediant attention. He reached for her again and she drew back. There was a fearfull expression in her eyes and it killed Catspaw that he had put it there. She was afraid of him now.

"Don't touch me!" she cried bitterly. "Would you rather bleed to death?" That came out more harshly than he had intended. She nodded her head. "WHAT!" he yelled. 

"Let me die." Tears ran down her face and she shook slightly. "No! Don't be ridiculous. You need help." "Not from you." She wouldn't meet his eyes. 

"Fine! I'll get Seyline." He stepped out of the room when he heard no objection and called the nearest gaurd. "Get Seyline and tel him he is needed immediantly in the prison cells." The gaurd nodded and went to carry out his order. He stepped back into the room.

"Miranda, you really are being ridiculous. Why cause such a fuss?" 

"Your the one who injured me." she replied coldly, pain evident in her voice. 'Why would I let you touch me?" Catspaw sighed. "I said I was sorry? What more do you wnat?" Miranda looked up at him, her eyes shiny with tears. "For you to let me go." He looked down. "You know I can't do that. Your a subject of the goblin kingdom now. You belong here."

"No. No I don't." Miranda replied softly. Catspaw just shook his head. There was a long moment of silence. He heard a small whimper and looked up. Mirand lay slumped against the wall. Blood was pooled all along her side and was still flowing from the gashes in her arm. Her face was pale and a sheen of sweat broke out across her forrehead. She was shaking and her breaths were coming more shallow and ragged.

Catspaw jumped to his feet. "Where is Seyline?" He ran out to the hall again and looked back and forth, only to find the hall empty except for the gaurd at the end. He ran back in the room and knelt down next to her. He reached for the injured arm, but she used the uninjured arm to swat his away. "I said, don't touch me." Her voice was raspy. 

"Miranda! You'll bleed to death! I don't know what's taknig Seyline so long, but you must let me help you." She shook her head weakly. "Maybe I don't want to be helped." she whispered. "Of course you do. Now let me help you." He reached for her again, but she pulled back. The look in her eyes was one of pure fear. "Please," she whispered. "Please don't touch me."

Catspaw drew back. "Your afraid of me, aren't you?" The look in her eyes told it all. "Miranda, I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Tears welled up in Miranda's eyes once more. "Shouldn't you be with your new wife right now?" she hissed. Catspaw sighed and shook his head. "I have her under a sleep spell right now. Now were here to prepare for your wedding, not let you die."

"But I don't want to marry him!" Miranda cried. Her energy was fading and she felt dizzy. Everything was spinning around her. The edges of her vision started turning black just as she saw Seyline walk in. Seyline asked no questions, but raced to Miranda's side just as she passed out. He quickly cast a healing spell on the damaged arm and watched as the long gashes began to repair themselves.

A minute later, Miranda's eyes fluttered open and she focused on Seyline. A small smile appeared on her face and tears spilled from her eyes. Eyes that had once been so full of life. Seyline drew her up into a hug. "It's alright dear." he said, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "It's alright."

**END CHAPTER**

Well, I hope you liked thisa chapter! Big thanks to secretdragon13 for being my very first reviewer! I know not many people read the Clare B. Dunkle on the fan fic website, so every review means triple to me. So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters!


	3. I've ruined everything

\/p>

-1**Disclaimer: Don't own the series, but sure wish I did.**

**(By the way, sorry about the misspelling of Seylin's name.)**

**To Make Me Happy**

**Ch.3: I've ruined everything**

Once Miranda had calmed down, Seylin released his grip on her. "Dear, we must get ready for the wedding. You'll be my daughter-in-law soon." Miranda gave him a weak smile. Seylin looked up at Catspaw. "Can we have a minute alone?" he asked. Catspaw nodded his head. "Of course."

He stepped out of the room and left the two alone. Once he was gone, Seylin turned back to Miranda. "What happened?" he asked. "Surely Catspaw could have healed you." 

"But I didn't want him to." "Why?" he asked. Miranda shivered. "Because he was the one who hurt me. I-I was scared he would do it again." Seylin seemed shocked. "He did this to you?" She nodded he head. "He lost his temper with me. He-he grabbed my arms and-and…" She burst into tears again and Seylin wrapped her in a protective hug. "It's alright dear. Surely he didn't mean to."

Miranda sniffled. "I think he meant to hurt me." Her voice came out muffled, but he could still make out the words. He knew there was no arguing that point. If Miranda thought he had meant to hurt her, there was no changing her mind. So he sat and waited for the crying to die down. Finally, he pulled back and took her face in his hands.

"Listen, I know that you don't want to marry Dentwood. I know that you are being forced, and that you want to go home. You may never be able to love my son, but you can build a relationship on respect. I promise he will take care of you. I promise."

Miranda gave him another small smile. Seylin kissed her forehead. "Now, let's go get ready for your wedding." He stood up and helped her to her feet. They slowly made their way out of the room. 

She squinted for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the light. She sea Catspaw at the end of the hall, talking quietly with the guard. They made their way down the hall. "If it is all right with you, I'll take Miranda to get ready myself."

Catspaw nodded his approval at Seylin. He chanced a glance at Miranda. She wouldn't even look at him. 

So Seylin took Miranda and they made their way to the chambers where Emily and Kate were waiting. She smiled at them and Kate jumped up to hug her. "How are you dear?" "I'm fine." Miranda replied. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry about this. I told Catspaw not to put you in there. I'm sorry my son can be such a fool." Miranda shook her head. "It's not your fault. You don't need to apologize for him." Kate smiled. 'And that's why he should have married you instead of that silly elf girl. Your so wise Miranda. She's so wild and-and…Oh I don't know. She uses sleep spells on him and sneaks away. She can't stand him and it was wrong for him to force her to come hear. You were the rightful bride Miranda." 

She nodded her head and tears came to her eyes. "But I wasn't good enough for him." She hung her head sadly and Kate and Emily could do nothing but rub her back and try to calm the distraught girl. Finally, Emily spoke up.

"Don't worry Miranda. Dentwood is kind and sensitive. He won't hurt you and he'll take good care of you." Miranda sniffled. "Plus, you'll be my new daughter-in-law soon!" That brought a faint smile to her face.

"Now," declare Kate. "Let's get you ready.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After delivering Miranda to his wife and sister-in-law, Seylin went to find Catspaw. He found him in his sitting room so as not to disturb his sleeping wife. "What did you do to her?" he demanded angrily. Catspaw looked up from the book he was reading. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"You know perfectly well what I mean!" he growled. "Why did you hurt her?" Catspaw sighed and closed his book, setting it on the table beside him. "I lost my temper."

"And so that gives you the right to harm her?" "I didn't mean to. She just made me so angry, and I grabbed her. Hurting her wasn't the intention."

"Scaring her was, wasn't it?" Seylin asked defensively. "No! I-" He was cut short. "She's terrified of you!" Catspaw's eyes narrowed. "You supported the idea in the first place. Said she would make a good human bride. Why are you so protective of her now?"

Seylin's anger seemed to boil over. "I supported the idea of her becoming a bride! Not to be mistreated by the man who chose not to marry her! Don't treat her bad just because your marriage isn't working out."

"I-I…It wasn't supposed to happed that way." "But it did. You've broken her heart, and now her body. She is still fragile. Of course she was going to lash out at you. She was angry and had every right to be. I supported your idea in the beginning, but when I found out she asked for freedom, it broke my heart. I knew she didn't want to marry Tattoo. That's why I offered my son, so she could have someone she could relate to more. But if I knew you were going to make her suffer in that pitiful cell, I would have insisted on her freedom. I would have gone back on what I said and admitted I was wrong." Catspaw hung his head in defeat. 

"But nothing can be done now. The wedding has been arranged. Everything is in place."

"I know." Seylin replied. "But treat her with more respect. Your father raised her to be a king's wife. Her position is being forced down to a guard's wife. Don't make this worse for her than you already have."

"How did I make it worse for her?" he asked coldly. "First of all, you stuck her in a cell. Second of all, you come to her flaunting your new married position, even though she was supposed to be your wife. I think you were trying to make her jealous. Third, you tear her arm open because you lose your temper at her. So don't make it any worse."

Catspaw once again hung his head. He knew Seylin was right. He had made it horrible for her. "Wait, how did you know about the flaunting marriage thing?" "I commanded the guard to tell me. I dare say goblin king, you have some of your subjects disgusted with you. I would tread lightly."

Catspaw shook his head and looked back down. "You know," he said quietly. "She used to like me. Miranda I mean. She used to kiss me. And she liked spending time with me. We would read books and sit and talk. She actually wanted to marry me Seylin. She wanted to marry me!"

"I know." Seylin replied softly. "I know." "Why did I have to go and mess it all up? Why? I should have just declined the bride offered to me. I should have told him I had one. I think-I think I was even starting to love her. The way my mother loved my father. I wanted that kind of love. But now I'll never now what it's like. Arianna hates me. She terrified of me to. I've ruined everything."

Seylin sighed. "I won't lie, you have messed things up a bit, but I'm sure things will be good soon. Miranda can't be sad forever. And I'm sure Arianna will grow to like you in time."

"I hope so." was the only response from Catspaw.

**END CHAPTER**

I would like to thank my 2 reviewers secretdragon13, and Lionesse's heart. You guys are great. Sorry for any mistakes I've made in my writings. I write without a beta and prefer to keep it that way. I hope you like this chapter and pretty please review.

And sorry if any characters are out of 'character.' But this is fiction so it can be not properly correct. Thanks again and please review!

\/p> 


	4. The Wedding

**Disclaimer:Don't own it. Just playin around with a story that popped into my big head.**

**Warning:This is a fan fictoin. Key word being fiction. No one's said anything yet, and thank you for it, but if everythings not just like it was in the book, it's probably not meant to be.**

**To Make Me Happy**

**Ch.4:The Wedding**

They had spent almost the entire morning getting Miranda ready for her wedding. After Seylin dropped her off, they had given her a bath. It took 30 minutes and two changes of water to get her completely clean after being left in a filthy cell for ten days. They were all pretty mad at Catspaw for the treatment he had given young Miranda. Kate was furious when she saw bruises on the younger girls arm.

"What happened?" she demanded. Miranda just shrugged and hung her head. "I don't know." "Yes," Emily replied. "You do. Now Miranda, please tell us what happened." A tear trickled down her cheek as she spoke. "Catspaw got angry with me and grabbed my arms. The other was cut open from his paw, but Seylin healed that. I guess I was occupied with my other arm and didn't notice these."

Kate stood with her mouth open. "My son did this to you?" Miranda nodded her head. A tear trickled down her cheek. "I never wanted this." Kate gently took Miranda and led her to the couch and they sat down. She pulled the crying girl close and stroked her hair.

"Miranda, I'm sorry your having to go through all this. I really am. Your being forced to marry someone against your will. I know this is not what my husband had planned for you. He had something greater. You were to be a king's wife Miranda. My son's wife. I can't stop what he's doing, but believe me, I would if I could. You don't deserve to be treated like this. You deserve more. But I promise you that Dentwood is a fine man."

Emily nodded eagerly from her perch on the other side of the room. "My son is a great man. He'll take care of you. I promise." Miranda sniffled and straigtened up from Kate's shoulder. "Thank you both so much. I-I really don't know how I would make it through all this without your help."

Kate smiled and squeezed her shoulder affectionatly. "It's no problem. Now let's finish getting you ready."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After all the preparing and beautification cast upon Miranda, she was being led towards the vast throne room. The wedding ceramony was held there since it was a wedding arranged by the king himself. She wasn't nervous. She wasn't even scared. Just sort of...well, numb. She didn't want this marriage, didn'nt want to be here. She was cast aside by a man she had come to care for. A man that she thought cared back. But she was wrong. She didn't think he cared that much if he was willing to toss her aside on their wedding day.

But what could she do now? Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she wanted to run away. Run back to her family, tell them she wasn't dead after all and she loved them and was sorry for leaving. But she knew that couldn't happen. Catspaw had a spell on her. She wasn't his wife, but he wouldn't let her out.

She was stuck here for as long as she was alive in this unhappy place. And nothing she did or said could change that. So she was silent all the way to the wedding she was being forced into having. Upon entering the throne room, she hardly noticed the throngs of goblins seated around the room. Everything seemed blurry and pointless. She paid no attention as she was lead to led to the front of the large room. She didn't feel the hand of her soon to be husband on her own cold hand.

And she didn't feel the hurt and pain of looking up to find the Goblin King staring at her, ready to begin the ceramony. Only numbness. She didn't know what to expect during the wedding, nor did she care. Marak Sixfinger had explained every aspect of the King's wedding. He wanted her to be prepared when she married his son.

But she wasn't marrying the king now. She was marrying a gaurd. Dentwood, son of Seylin and Emily.She paid little attention to the words being said. When asked to repeat something, she repeated it automaticaly, not even quite sure of what she was saying. She was passed a large goblet, which she drank from, barely tasting the bitter wine, before it was removed from her hands. She hardly noticed as a ribbon was tied around her and Dentwood's hands, joining them together.

Her lips didn't even register the light kiss Dentwood placed on her lips to finish the ceramony. But the one thing that did register, the one thing that she actually seemed to notice, was the lone tear trailing down her cheek, and the desparing look in Catspaw's eyes as her new husband led her from the room.

**END CHAPTER**

Sorry for the long wait. Well I hope you liked this chapter. It took awhile to write. I wanted it to be good. About the wedding ceramony, the book speaks of the king's weddings, but not an ordinary one. So I didn't really go into detail, just kinda made some stuff up. Well was it mildly convincing? Well thanks for the reviews and hope you like this chapter!

And sorry it's so short.


	5. Aftershock

Disclaimer: Don't own the rights to the book but sure wish I did

**Disclaimer: Don't own the rights to the book but sure wish I did.**

**To Make Me Happy**

**Ch.5: Aftershock**

Miranda paid no attention as her new husband led her from the throne room to the room they were in now. The last thing she remembered was the look in Catspaw's eyes. A look of despair. Like he regretted his decision.

'No.' she thought bitterly. 'He choose that elf girl. He doesn't regret his decision. She's probably prettier anyways.' She let her thoughts consume her until she felt a light hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the concerned eyes of her husband. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

She gave him a rather blank look. "I'm sorry." He said. "That's a rather stupid question. Of course your not. I'm horrible at this."

Suddenly, Miranda saw her young husband in a whole new light. He had been forced into this marriage just as much as he had. But he was at least being graceful about it. "No," She said in a quite voice."Your trying. That counts for something."

He gave her a small smile and she attempted to return it, but failed miserably. He gave her shoulder an awkward pat.

"It will be okay. I promise to take care of you." He knelt down beside her and took her small hand into his. "I promise. We may not love each other, and this marriage might have been forced upon both of us, but I hope that we can at least build a relationship off of respect for one another."

Miranda nodded her head, unable to speak. "Th-thank you." A lone tear trickled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Dentwood stood and surveyed his young wife.

She was beautiful. At least he wasn't forced into some horrendous looking ogre or something. Of course he was used to all the strange looking goblins running around, but he had never truly wished to marry one.

He left her side and went to get settled in to their new rooms. There was a spacious bedroom with a small bathroom and sitting room attached. It was nice.

Better than the guard's quarters he was used to. Of course, since this marriage was arranged by the king and his father, he and his new wife were given better that average rooms. He had left Miranda in the sitting room to gather her bearings. She would join him in due time.

He kicked of his shoes and put them away in the large wardrobe. He decided on a bath next, hoping by the time he was done, Miranda would be feeling a little better. He took a long, hot bath and relaxed in the spacious tub.

After awhile, he got out and dried off, hoping she would be calm. He dressed in his long nightshirt, newly provided be the king himself, and stepped into the bedroom.

But she wasn't in the room. He sighed and stepped back into the sitting room where he had last left her. She was still sitting in the same chair, staring out the same dark window, with the same pained expression on her face.

He stepped up behind her. "Miranda?" she jumped and spun around in her chair. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to know if you were ready to come to bed yet."

At this, her face visibly paled. Even in the dim light he could see it. Then it dawned on him.

"No! I didn't mean-Miranda," once again, he knelt down in front of her. "I would never ask you to do that. Not if you're not ready. Now we are married, and it will be expected by the authorities sometime, but I would never force you. I promise."

She sighed in relief and even managed a faint smile. "Thank you." He smiled back and patted the hand that rested on her knee. "Now come along. It's time you get ready for bed."

Miranda allowed him to take her hand and lead her into the bedroom. She soundlessly walked over to the large wardrobe and pulled out a pair of nightclothes without looking to see what she had grabbed.

She walked to the bathroom and ran a hot bath. She just wanted to wash away all the worries. So she slipped in the steaming bath.

Before long, exhaustion took over. Her head lulled back against the large marble tub and she fell into a deep sleep.

She was awoken with a start when there was a knock on the door. "Miranda! Miranda, are you alright?" He sounded concerned.

She sat up. "Yes…I-I just fell asleep. I'll be out in a second." "Alright." He called. She stood from the tub on shaky legs and reached for a towel. She dried off and slipped into her nightclothes, then stepped into the bedroom.

Dentwood was waiting patiently beside the bed. "Which side of the bed do you usually sleep on?" he asked. Miranda's eyes traveled to the large king sized four poster bed. The headboard was tall and covered in beautiful carvings.

There were mounds of pillows, all in a burgundy colored pillow case. The bedspread was the same rich burgundy color. Her eyes must have lingered for a moment to long, because all of the sudden, Dentwood's soft voice filled the air.

"Miranda, I promise you I will not touch you if you wish. This bed is big enough that we can each go to opposite sides and not be touching."

Her cheeks turned a bright crimson red. "Th-thank you. It doesn't matter which side." Without another word, she walked around to the left side of the bed and pulled back the covers.

She slipped in and turned on her side so she was facing the wall. She heard a noise and felt the bed slightly dip in beside her. "Goodnight Miranda."

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she whispered "Goodnight."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The dream was a peculiar one. She was in her old house, but she was in that cellar again. She could hear her mother's cruel voice.

"Are you scared Miranda? Well get used to it, because this is the life you face. This is your fate. Is this what you want? An ugly goblin for a husband, in their dark, cold world. This is what you face. But no one wants you anyways."

She could hear a cold, heartless chuckle. "He's being forced to marry you. He doesn't want you."

Miranda started to scream. She pounded her fists on the door and kicked with all her might. "Let me out! Let me out! Please!" The cruel, heartless laughter continued and Miranda's screams and pounding continued.

Suddenly, she felt warm arms circle around her waist. She was jolted back into an awakened state. She couldn't remember where she was. She only remembered that she had a nightmare and the tears streaming down her face were real, and not conjured up in her dream.

She couldn't tell whose arms were around her either. She struggled for a moment. Then, it slowly started to sink in.

She was in a bed with her new husband, Dentwood. They had just been forced into marriage after she was rejected by Catspaw and had spent ten days locked in a tiny, dirty cell.

As the aftershock of it all set in, it was like a dam had broken within her. All the tears and grief she had been holding in spilled over. She had been numb and mindless almost the entire day. And now, now it all came back to haunt her double fold

Her mother was right, she wasn't wanted. She had been cast aside and been forced into an unwanted marriage.

As soon as she realized who it was holding her, she cried even harder. It was Dentwood, and by now she was crying so hard that she couldn't even try to fight him off if she had wanted to.

She was flipped onto her side and felt her face pressed into a warm comforting chest. "It's all right Miranda. It's alright." He soothed in her ear. He stroked her hair gently and continued murmuring soothing words in her ear.

Despite the fact that she hardly knew the man and she had been forced into a marriage with him. Miranda found herself snuggling as close as possible.

She cried into his warm chest late into the night. Finally, exhausted, she fell asleep, still wrapped in his embrace.

**END CHAPTER**

So sorry for the super long wait. I just needed some inspiration for this chapter. I thought it would be nice for Miranda and Dentwood to have at least a little snuggly moment. So thank you to my reviewers and I hope you like this chapter as well!


	6. What happened last night

Disclaimer: Still don't own the overly awesome book

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the overly awesome book.**

**Ch.6: What happened last night**

When Miranda woke the next morning, she found her face pressed in to a warm chest. Then the night before came rushing back to her. She shivered.

Dentwood seemed to notice even in his sleep and his arms tightened around her. She felt a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 'Maybe he won't be so bad after all.' She thought. She snuggled in closer and fell back into a deep sleep.

Finally, after about an hour, she was awoken by a loud sigh. She opened her heavy eyelids and looked up. She saw Dentwood's equally tired but beautiful eyes staring back at her.

He smiled. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but you look beautiful when you sleep."

A deep blush broke out on Miranda's cheeks and she quickly averted her eyes. She felt the deep rumble in his chest and knew he was laughing. Her cheeks burned even brighter.

"Miranda," he finally said. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I was only telling you the truth. You do look pretty when you sleep. When you're not crying that is." The smile faded from his voice.

"What happened last night?" She chanced to look up and wished that she hadn't. The look in his eyes was one of genuine concern, and it made her eyes well up with tears once again. Just when she was feeling no one cared, Dentwood comes into her life and the compassion was almost more than she could handle.

But she knew she needed to tell him. He at least deserved that much after holding her all night while she cried like a baby.

"It was a dream I had that started it." She said softly.

"Tell me about it." She took a deep breath and started in. She explained the dream, the hurtful words her mother had said, everything. When she was done, she snuggled her head closer in his chest. "Then it all hit me. Where I was, who was with me, what had happened."

She took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. It was wonderful. She just couldn't tell exactly what the smell was.

She looked up at him. I-I felt better when you held me." She blushed as she said this, but continued on. "I want to thank you. You were forced into this marriage to. I did nothing but make it harder on you and you didn't have to do what you did last night. So thank you."

Dentwood smiled down at her. "I was happy to do it." She smiled up at him but made no move to get up.

"So what are we required to do today?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever we want. I was given the day off and as far as I know, you haven't been assigned to any duties yet."

She nodded her head. "Well…Um-"she said shyly. "Yes?"

"I um-I wanted to know if we could stay right here a little longer." The last part, she buried her head in his chest and rushed the words, but he still understood her. A smile tugged at his mouth when he answered. "I would love to."

She looked up and gave him a shy smile before laying her head back down on his chest.

They spent the better part of the morning laying in bed and talking. Getting to know one another. Finally, a growl from Miranda's stomach reminded them that it was well past lunch time.

They both reluctantly got up and made their way to the spacious sitting room, neither bothering to change into proper day attire. There was already food waiting for them and they sat down to eat and continued their discussion.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After they had eaten, they agreed to go on a walk through the palace just for the sake of doing something. Miranda took Dentwood's outstretched arm and they walked out into a long corridor. There were many other doors along the way.

Dentwood seemed to know his way around, so Miranda just let him guide her.

Before long, they came upon Emily and Seylin going about their daily duties. Emily ran up and embraced Miranda. "Oh my dear! You're my daughter-in-law now! I never got the chance to talk with you after the ceremony. I trust everything went well." Miranda shook her head and smiled.

"Everything went fine." "Good, good. And I hope my son treated you well." Miranda smiled. "He was the perfect gentleman."

Emily practically beamed. "I told you he would treat you well." Just then, Seylin stepped up and hugged Miranda as well.

"Well, my new daughter-in-law. It's wonderful to have you in the family." She smiled. "It's wonderful to belong." Emily and Seylin both gave her a sympathetic look before declaring they had to be on their way, with promises to stop by later.

With one last hug, they were off in the other direction. Miranda and Dentwood continued their walk in silence. They went to the large library, stacked with books from floor to ceiling. The bookshelves went all the way around the room.

It was two stories high and one of Miranda's favorite places in the whole kingdom.

They spent an hour there before venturing outside in the gardens. It was beautiful out there to. She loved to look at all the crystal looking flowers and trees. So they stayed there for awhile, just enjoying each others company and the peace and quite.

Suddenly, they heard a noise and turned to find the source. Both were shocked to see Marak Catspaw walking towards them, not seeming to notice they were there.

**END CHAPTER**

Well I hope you like it! Sorry for the cliff hanger. And Thanks for the review on the last chapter. I appreciate it. I hope yall like this chapter and please review!


	7. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada…

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada…. .**

**To make me happy**

**Ch.7: Confrontation**

Dentwood felt Miranda tense beside him as Catspaw grew closer. He had a stormy look in his eyes and he was getting closer by the second.

Miranda skirted her way around Dentwood and was doing her best to stand behind him and out of sight. When he realized she was trying to hide from her ex-fiancé, he took her hand in his and stood tall. She still stood behind him, but his warm hand in hers gave her a small boost of confidence.

When Catspaw's stormy eyes finally landed on them, Dentwood felt Miranda flinch. He held her hand all the tighter as the dark clouded king attempted a tight smile and started towards them.

When Catspaw arrived near the young couple, he could visibly see that Miranda didn't want to talk to him. She was still afraid and most days, that would make him sad. But today, it just mad him angry.

He nodded as the two bowed. "Dentwood…Miranda. It's good to see you two doing so well. I trust your rooms are to your satisfaction?"

Dentwood nodded. "Yes your majesty. My wife and I thank you. The rooms are very nice indeed."

Catspaw nodded and looked over the Elvin man's shoulder towards his young, frightened wife.

"Miranda, it's so nice to see you. I hope you are happy with your arrangements?"

He had a hopeful look in his eyes, as if he wished she would say 'No, she wasn't happy, and would like to come back with him.'

But no such luck. She just nodded her head and looked at the ground as if it held the answers to all of life's questions.

He once again looked at her husband. "Dnetwood, would you mind giving Miranda and I a few moments alone to talk?" He looked hesitant. Catspaw sighed. "Just a few moments. I will return her to you directly." Dentwood glanced back at Miranda.

She knew he could not refuse a direct order from the king, so she nodded to him. He nodded back and gave her a small smile. She stepped from around him.

Catspaw smiled. "Good then! Miranda…" He offered his arm and she was very hesitant before taking it. It felt like poison to her and it took every ounce of self control she had not to pull away. She was scared to death he was going to take her somewhere where no one could hear her scream and hurt her again.

'He's probably enjoying this!' she thought with disgust. 'He probably gets a thrill out of frightening me half to death.' She was determined not to show any fear to him, yet se couldn't stop the way her hands trembled.

He made sure they were a good distance from Dentwood before he even talked. "So Miranda, I trust you are happy with Dentwood. Well, never mind that. It's only been one day."

Miranda gulped and did her best to keep walking. He sighed. "Miranda, the proper thing to do would be to ask after my health and well being."

'Why would I care?' she thought sourly. But instead, she asked in a shaky voice "How are you?"

He smiled. "That's better. I'm afraid not very well. My wife is near mad. She runs from me all the time. She manages to put sleep spells on me. I'm hoping to get her calmed down soon. Settled in. I have a sleep spell on her right now to keep her under control. But she definitely will make a powerful heir."

Miranda suppressed a shudder at the thought of them making an heir. "I'm sorry to hear that." She lied. Catspaw snorted in laughter. "No your not. Oh Miranda…Many a day when I wish I had married you instead."

Now it was her turn to snort in laughter. "But you choose the crazy elf girl who hates you with a passion and puts sleep spells on you so she can leave her awful prison." She slapped her hand to her mouth. She hadn't meant to say all that.

His eyes grew stormy again and he dropped her arm in a rather quick and rude manner. "You mind who you are speaking to. I am the king. You are my subject. I can have you punished."

Then, her anger got the best of her. "How dare you!" she cried. "As if refusing to marry me wasn't enough, you throw me in a tiny grimy cell for ten days, slice my arm open, bruise my other arm, then force me into a marriage! And to top it all off, you deny me my freedom! How much worse could the punishment be?"

At this, his eyes grew to full on tornados. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulder with his human hand and shoved her into a fake tree. He stepped close enough to crush her small frame even harder into the tree.

He put his face mere centimeters from hers.

"What's worse? What's worse?" he hissed in her ear. He put his sharp claws up to her neck. "I could cut your throat. Just enough that it's painful to breath. Painful to move your head. To do anything. But you won't die."

He moved his paw down in between their much to close bodies. "Or, I could let you know what a stomach wound feels like. It would be painful and slow. When my claw pierces you stomach, the acid and blood mixed would drive you crazy before I would even consider healing you. Then, when you're awake and alert, I would do it again so you could relive every moment."

Miranda's voice quivered and a single tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke. "Your father would be disappointed in you."

His eyes grew wide with shock for a moment before they narrowed back in on his prey. "Does it matter what my father would think? He's not here now, is he?" Miranda choked back a sob at the reminder that her beloved Marak was gone, and in his place was his temperamental son.

He laughed when he saw her fighting back tears. A cruel, cold, heartless laugh. "You still act like a little girl sometimes Miranda. I have no patience for little crying girls." He smirked and leaned close to her ear.

"I see now why your mother didn't want you. Why nobody wanted you. Not even my father." Miranda's whole body shook and she let out a heart wrenching sob. "I-it's not t-true…." She cried. He laughed his cruel laugh again. "Yes my dear, I'm afraid it is. You were never wanted. My father just took care of you because of a bargain he made with my mother."

Just for good effect, he shoved her hard against the tree and smirked when her body slid to the ground.

The smirk quickly faded when he saw her clutching her left shoulder and crying in pain. Both emotional and physical pain. He had done it again. He had hurt her. He hadn't meant to shove her that hard, but now her shoulder jutted out at a bit of an awkward angle, and blood was flowing from another large gash he had inflicted upon her.

"Miranda! I'm sorry. Let me help you. I didn't mean to, really, I was just upset over my wife and-"

"And so you take it out on me?!" she screamed. He stood in shocked silence when she swatted his offered hand away.

"Don't take it out on me because you made the wrong decisions! It's not my fault. I can't help who you choose. Haven't I suffered enough from you?" More tears spilled down her cheeks as she stumbled to her feet. Catspaw reached out a hand to steady her, but she swatted it away again. "Don't -touch-me." She said slowly. "Don't ever touch me again."

She was frightened of him now. It was o the point that she feared for her life in his presence. She ran around him as quick as possible and made her way to where they had left Dentwood. She could hear Catspaw calling her name and following her.

When she got to the spot where they had first been intercepted, she discovered Dentwood was gone. Her eyes grew wide with fright when she realized she was still being followed and her husband was nowhere to be seen.

The pain in her shoulder was getting worse. She glanced down again. The gash was deeper than she had originally thought. Blood was seeping out at a rate to fast for comfort. She stumbled towards the palace, calling out Dentwood's name in a desperate plea for help.

For some reason, the fact that she was calling out for Dentwood and not him made Catspaw even angrier. A whole new fury was building in him as he pursued her through the garden.

She was slowing down now and it wouldn't be very hard for him to catch her. She was stumbling and clearly dizzy from the loss of blood.

Finally, out of the corner of her eye, she saw two figures heading towards the palace, but she had no strength to scream. It was taking all of her energy to stumble away from the man pursuing her. When she got close enough, she could recognize the two figures.

It was Dentwood and her father-in-law. If she could just get to them. But she was getting dizzier by the second and her vision was blurring, much like the first time.

She stumbled forwards and fell onto her knees. "Dentwood!" she cried out weakly. The normal human's ear wouldn't have heard this faint cry, but the two pairs of sensitive elf ears picked up the faint noise.

Dentwood turned and surveyed the area from which the noise had come. His eyes finally landed on Miranda, kneeling down in the grass with blood protruding from her shoulder. Her face was pale and a faint sheen of sweat had broken out across her forehead.

Both Elvin men rushed to her side immediately. Dentwood caught her just as she fell backwards to the ground. He cradled her in his arms and looked up at his father, who had already begun the healing spell.

When he looked behind him, there was no one there, but he knew that Catspaw had done it. And he was furious. He turned back to Miranda just as the healing spell was taking effect. When the wound finally closed up and her shoulder was back in it's proper position, her eyes fluttered open.

When they landed on Dentwood, she let out a faint whimper and buried her face in his chest. He turned to his father. "He's done it again!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

**END CHAPTER**

So sorry for the super long wait. It takes me longer to write these stories than my Labyrinth ones. But I hope you like this chapter and pretty please review!

And thanks for my reviews from the last chapter! You guys are great!


	8. Every Word

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

**Disclaimer: You know the drill….**

**To Make Me Happy**

**Ch.8: Every Word**

Although Dentwood was seething with anger, he didn't say another word. He silently picked himself and Miranda up of the ground and carried her towards the castle. She kept her face buried in his shoulder, soaking his shirt with tears. Seylin followed angrily behind, to mad to speak and making plans to confront the Goblin King later.

By the time Dentwood placed Miranda in the bed in their room, she was sound asleep, exhausted from all the running. Dentwood placed a light kiss on her forehead before going into the sitting room, motioning for his father to follow.

When they finally took a seat, Dentwood had to take several calming breaths before he could speak.

"This is the second time…The second! He might be unhappy with his wife, but he can't take this out on Miranda! She suffered enough when he refused to marry her, but now all this!"

Seylin nodded his head. "I will speak to him, and soon. You can't do anything with out getting into some kind of trouble. But I can. And I will."

The younger elf nodded his head. "Thank you father."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Two hours later Miranda woke from a nightmare with a start. She had dreamed that she was back in the garden with Catspaw chasing her once again. He had caught her and held his large paw over her head, ready to swipe, when Dentwood shook her awake.

She screamed and he wrapped his arms around her. He waited until her heart rate calmed before trying to talk to her. He stroked her hair and waited patiently until he could feel her breathing even out.

"Miranda," he whispered. "What happened?" She shuddered and snuggled closer to him. "He-he got mad and lost his temper with me. I-I couldn't do anything. And when I ran away, he chased after me."

The tears and agony came back. She turned into her husband's shoulder and cried all over again. Dentwood gently tugged at her chin until she looked up at him.

He could still see the pain lingering behind her eyes. "Miranda, is there something else?" Her eyes grew wide for a moment as all the hateful and hurtful things he said came back to her.

"_I see now why your mother didn't want you. Why nobody wanted you. Not even my father." Miranda's whole body shook and she let out a heart wrenching sob. "I-it's not t-true…." She cried. He laughed his cruel laugh again. "Yes my dear, I'm afraid it is. You were never wanted. My father just took care of you because of a bargain he made with your mother."_

More tears spilled down her cheeks and Dentwood hugged her closer. "Miranda, you can tell me." Her whole body shook as she struggled to get the words out.

"He-he told m-me that I wa-wasn't wanted, and th-that nobody e-ever wanted m-me."

Dentwood clenched his fists in anger. "That's a lie and you know it Miranda. He's bitter and angry because his wife hates him and he knows he should have picked you instead." He rubbed comforting circles on her back as he spoke.

"But to be honest, I'm glad he was stupid and picked that elf girl. Because I got you." Miranda looked up from his chest and into his eyes through her tear filled ones. "Do you mean that?"

He grinned. "Every word." Miranda smiled up into her husbands beautiful face. They had only been married for a short amount of time, but she was growing to like him. She snuggled down into his chest.

He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "You need to sleep now. You've been through a trying ordeal and two hours is hardly sufficient." Miranda nodded her head, her eyes already drooping with exhaustion.

Finally, she nodded off into a peaceful sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning, Miranda awoke to find Dentwood staring intently at her face. She narrowed her eyes. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He chuckled and leaned forward. He gently brushed a wayward strand of hair from her forehead.

"No." he whispered. "I just like to look at you."

Miranda's cheeks grew bright red and that made him laugh even more. She buried her face in her pillow to hide the embarrassment.

She felt a finger under her chin, and soon, she was staring into Dentwood's mesmerizing eyes. He stroked her cheek gently. "Miranda, I truly can't see why he picked that elf girl over you. I really can't. You're so much more beautiful and smart and, and…well, everything about you is great to me."

Miranda's blush grew deeper, but she made no attempt to hide this time. She gave him a shy smile and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Seylin walked towards the king's rooms. His sleep had been fitful. He couldn't calm his anger down. Emily was furious once she found out.

It was high time he had a talk with Catspaw.

When he arrived, he raised his hand and knocked. "Come in." Seylin took a deep breath and entered the room.

**END CHAPTER**

I am so so so so so so so sorry for the super long wait. I went on a band trip to St. Louis and was pooped forever after that. I'M JUST NOW GETTING CAUGHT UP ON MY SLEEP.

So I'm really really sorry for the super long wait. I hope you like this chapter and I'll hopefully be posting the next one a lot sooner! And I would like to say thanks to the reviews and stuff from the last chapter.


	9. Apologize

Disclaimer: Bla dee blah dee blah……

**Disclaimer: Bla dee blah dee blah…….**

**To Make Me Happy**

**Ch.9: Apologize**

Seylin walked into Catspaw's room and had to work very hard to control his temper. The Goblin King sat in his chair and looked as if nothing had ever happened.

It didn't seem to matter to him that he had injured and frightened a young woman.

Seylin's anger was boiling over by now, and he knew he had to calm down before he said anything, or he risked getting punished or banished from the Goblin Kingdom. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, opened his mouth, and prepared to politely (as he could manage) address last nights incident.

But the king beat him to talking. "Ah, Seylin, my good friend." Then, Seylin's anger boiled over.

.

"Good friend? Good friend!" he shouted. "You hurt and frighten my daughter-in-law twice, and you have the nerve to call me a good friend? Then I would hate to see what it would be like if I was a bad friend!"

A look of pure shock spread across Catspaw's face, but Seylin didn't seem to notice as his rant continued on.

"What's wrong with you? Are you just that unhappy that everyone else has to be miserable too? Well it's your fault! Not Miranda's, not anyone else's! So stop treating her like trash! It's bad enough that you threw her aside for another woman when she was more than willing to marry you, but now this? And twice!"

The look on Catspaw's face went from shock, to anger, to sadness, to outright guilt and shame. He hung his head.

"I'm sorry Seylin. Your right. I shouldn't take this out on her. She'll probably never want to speak with me again. I acted like a fool! I brought this upon myself, but now I'm making her pay the consequences. And that's not fair to her."

Seylin sighed and made his way over to the king's chair. "You are right. She's frightened to death of you and never wants to see you again." He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I highly suggest, not only as your advisor, but as a friend and father-in-law to Miranda, to apologize to her." Catspaw shook his head.

"She won't want to see me. She'd probably take one look at me and run screaming to her new husband."

Seylin picked up a hint of jealousy and resentment in his voice. "Now don't tell me you despise my son."

Catspaw's eyes clouded over for a moment. "No. I don't hate him. I…I'm just jealous. I'll admit it. He has what I want. Miranda. But I can't have her now." He looked so sad that almost all of Seylin's anger vanished. But not completely.

"You still need to apologize." Seylin told the sad king. "You need to apologize for your actions and stay away from her after that until you can control yourself around her. Remember, this was your choice."

Catspaw nodded his head. "I will apologize just as soon as everything cools down." Seylin agreed. "Just give it a couple of days." With that, he turned and walked out of the room, leaving the goblin king to ponder his actions and how he was ever going to face Miranda again.

**END CHAPTER**

I am so so so so so so so sorry for the super super long wait and short chapter. I just thought I should hurry and get something posted. It's been pretty hectic at school and I've been pretty distracted lately. I'm sorry. Summer break in one more week and I should be able to get this story finished then.

So a BIG thank you to everyone who stuck with my story and to all the new people. You might not review, but thanks for reading! We'll hopefully hear the apology in the next chapter…Until then!


	10. I Got You

**Disclaimer: I 'm not even gonna go there….**

**To Make Me Happy**

**Ch.10: I Got You**

Miranda lay on the bed, relishing in the feeling of Dentwood's hand running through her hair. She had taken it easy since her run in with Catspaw, spending most of her days in her rooms with Dentwood.

She was afraid to go out now, scared she would run into the angry king. She didn't know what had come over him.. When they had first met, he was kind and she had really grown to like him. When he choose to marry that other girl, she was heartbroken. But what could she do about it? He was the king.

And he had left her in a dingy cell for ten days. _Before _he hurt her. And now this.

Dentwood noticed the change in Miranda's mood. Her eyes held a faraway, dark look and her body went rigid. Knowing her thoughts had taken a turn for the worst, he stroked the side of her face gently.

"Miranda," he whispered. She broke out of her trance and looked over at him. He looked concerned and she remembered they had been enjoying the morning just a second ago. "I'm sorry. I guess my mind ran away for a minute."

Dentwood smiled. "It's all right. Your entitled. But, may I ask what you were thinking about?"

Miranda sighed and scooted closer to him. "You promise not to get mad?" The elf nodded his head. "I promise." She took a deep breath and inhaled his earthy scent. "To be honest, I was thinking about Catspaw."

She felt Dentwood stiffen slightly, but he didn't try to leave like she thought he would. "Why were you thinking about him?"

"I was thinking of how he was when I first came here. He was so nice and kind to me. Everything was great. I had grown to like him and I had accepted the fact we were getting married. I was actually looking forward to it."

She took a moment to try and stop the tears that had pooled behind her eyes.

"So imagine my surprise when he tells me he can't marry me. On the day of our wedding! I get locked in a dirty cell for ten days till your father gets me out. And he's hurt me twice now. What kind of king is he?"

A tear had managed to escape and it now made a lone path down her cheek. Dentwood gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"He made the biggest mistake in the world." he said gently. "Who in their right mind would let someone as wonderful as you slip between his fingers for a woman that is so much less?" Miranda smiled and raised her head so she could look into her husbands eyes.

"Dentwood, do you resent having to marry me against your will?" He shook his head and gave her a small smile.

"I did at first. I was furious they would just shove me into marrying someone I had never even spoken to. But when I met you, that all changed. Now, I'm glad he choose that silly little elf girl because I got you."

Miranda grinned and snuggled in as close as possible. "I'm glad." she murmured before falling into a deep slumber. Dentwood sighed and stroked her soft hair. He loved to watch her sleep. As long as she wasn't plagued with nightmares full of Catspaw chasing her through the garden, she looked peaceful when she slept.

His eyes became stormy as he thought of the reason behind all those nightmares. King or no king, Dentwood had lost all respect for the temperamental bratty goblin. What right did he have to go hurting _his _wife because he was unhappy in his marriage to that silly little elf girl?

He mulled over the thoughts far longer than he thought he had. Miranda seemed to be able to since his anger in her sleep and she became fitful. When he realized this, he immediately began thinking about happy things while he stroked the side of her face gently.

She soon calmed back down. He could have swore he saw a smile grace her lips when he kissed her temple. He finally went to sleep with Miranda cuddled close to his side.

**END CHAPTER**

I am so so so so so sorry for the long wait. My computer crashed and then I was at my aunts house with no internet for a week. And I did a lot of procrastinating.

So I'm really sorry! I'm also really sorry that it's short, but I really wanted to get something up because I'm going to be gone for another week with no internet access.

So I'm sorry for the wait and short chapter and I'll try not to make the wait as long next time!

**NEWS**

Okay, I think I'm gonna change this story around. I fell in love with the whole Dentwood Miranda thing and I don't wanna kill him off. So please give me some feedback! What do you guys think about this just being a love story between the two?

I really prefer that now. So please give me some feedback on this. Thanks!


	11. Again?

**Ok! I reposted this chapter because I realized I made a huge mistake! This is the revised version!**

**To Make Me Happy**

**Ch.11:Again?!**

Catspaw was pacing his room and trying to gather his wits about him. Today, he would offer his apology to Miranda. He had just sent a guard to go get her. She had no clue about this, and he intended to keep it that way or she might be tempted to bring along her husband.

"Her precious Dentwood!" Catspaw growled out loud. He could feel himself getting angry again and fought to control his temper. It would do him no good for Miranda to come to him being so angry. He took a deep breath and settled down in a large chair. He was more nervous about this than he would like to admit.

He knew Dentwood was back on duty now. He was off after the last "incident" with Miranda.

He heard footsteps and voices outside the door. He had asked the guard to tell her it was the Queen who wanted her. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she would have put up a struggle and called Dentwood if he had called on her.

He could hear her now, speaking in hushed tones to the guard that had summoned her. _"But why does she need to see me? She's never spoken to me before."_

The guard made no reply, just knocked lightly on the door. "Come in." The door opened and Miranda stepped in. Immediately, her face drained of all color.

Catspaw noticed a small tremor begin in her hands and quickly spread to the rest of her body. She looked as if she was struggling to breath. And he knew, knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was scared to death of him.

Miranda's mind was in complete turmoil. This goblin king frightened her to no end. She also felt a bit of anger. Every time her life seemed to be going back to normal, he came in and messed things up.

She carefully nodded at him. "Miranda, I need to apologize. This is not easy for me, so let me talk without interrupting."

Miranda's agitation grew. Even when he proclaimed to be apologizing, he was mainly thinking about himself. Still, she feared him to much to utter a single word while he was speaking.

"I have acted in a horrible manner towards you Miranda. I know none of this was your fault. I made my choices, and now I have to live with them. So please, I beg your forgiveness. I lost my temper on several occasions. Forgive me." She grimaced as he had the audacity to bow his head as if he were humbled and ashamed.

Miranda had to suppress the urge to snort. As she began to speak, her voice shook with anger and fear. "I thank you for your apology, but I will need time to think before I can forgive you."

Catspaw's head shot up. "What? You mean you don't forgive me?" His voice was taking on that dangerous tone he used the last couple of times he had gotten angry with her. She was slowly backing towards the door as she sensed his anger growing stronger.

She nodded her head.

"But I have apologized to you! I have asked for forgiveness!" He knew his anger was getting the best of him, and he wanted desperately to calm down, but he just couldn't. She was denying him forgiveness and it stung him to the very core of his being.

"After your treatment towards me, you can't honestly expect me to up and forgive you in a heartbeat. I need time."

Catspaw leapt from his chair and Miranda immediately sprang for the door. She fled the room and ran down the hall, going straight to her husband. Seylin had given strict orders that if Miranda needed Dentwood in the upcoming weeks, his commanding officer was to let him leave.

With that in mind, Miranda was determined to find her husband and flee the angry king behind her. She wasn't sure if he was still following but she didn't dare turn and look for fear he would be right on her heels.

She could feel a panic attack coming on and her chest was getting tighter. She could run no longer, so she dropped to her knees. Her breath was coming in short gasps and she was becoming light headed. She was growing more frightened by the minute. She had never had a panic attack like this before.

The edges of her vision were starting to turn black and hazy. She could faintly hear voices around her. She thought (and prayed) that she heard someone issue the order for someone to go get her husband. She felt her body being lifted from the ground, and that was when she lost consciousness

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Miranda came to, she felt a hand in her own. At first, she thought it was Dentwood, and a sweet relief washed over her. But when she opened her eyes, it was none other than Catspaw, the temperamental Goblin King whom she feared so much, holding her hand.

Miranda felt weak, but a surge of adrenalin rushed through her and she jumped back, trying desperately to free her hand from his grasp. He smirked at her, but wouldn't let go. "What's the matter Miranda? Afraid of the big bad goblin king?"

She let out a terrified shriek as tears fell down her face. Catspaw laughed a cruel laugh and all but threw her arm back at her. She quickly jumped from the bed, and found her legs would barely support her, but she managed to scurry her way over to the corner, where she fell to the floor and huddled up in a little ball.

Catspaw continued on in his cruel, horrible laugh. "What? Do you wish for me to call for your pretty little elf husband?" Even though she doubted he would do it, she still nodded her head.

"Or, would you rather I comforted you?" he asked with a sneer. As he started towards her, Miranda's crying grew into hysterics. Catspaw stopped when he once again realized what he had done.

He growled in frustration and stormed out of the room. He yelled at the first guard he saw. "Go and fetch Dentwood immediately!" With that, he rushed down the hall and to the privacy of his own room where he could think.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dentwood rushed quickly toward the healing wing of the castle. One of the guards had come to get him while he was on duty saying that it was of the utmost importance. He knew immediately that it had something to do with Miranda so he wasted no time.

The guard had informed him on the way about what had happened. Apparently, Catspaw had called Miranda in to apologize, but tings had gone wrong and they saw Miranda fleeing the room.

She ran a little ways before she suddenly fell to her knees, then passed out. Catspaw insisted that there was no need to call Dentwood, he would take care of her himself. But soon they heard cries and screams and the king had stormed out of the room and ordered him to go fetch him at work.

Dentwood thanked the guard and rushed into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks and the sight broke his heart. Miranda was huddled in the corner, her knees to her chest. She was sobbing hysterically, and her whole body shook violently.

But worst of all, she looked broken, absolutely broken. And that hurt him to the point of physical pain. But then a thought hit him.

Did he love her? Had his care turned into love? But just as quickly as the question hit him, another wail from Miranda brought him out of his thoughts and directly to her side. 

"Miranda:" he called softly. Her head shot up and a look of wild panic flashed in her eyes before she realized who her visitor was.

With a loud cry, she threw herself into Dentwood's arms and buried her face in his neck. He held her and waited for the tears to calm down before he tried to talk to her.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes, her tears slowed. Dentwood gently lifted her face from his shoulder and wiped away the tears with a handkerchief he had pulled from his pocket.

She sniffled and looked into his eyes. The torment he saw there startled him greatly. He knew she needed to talk.

"Miranda, would you like to go back to our room now?" She nodded her head weakly. Without waiting for a healer to okay it, he picked her up and carried her from the room and to their own.

**END CHAPTER**

Once again, I'm really sorry the update took so flipping long. I had to work in a fireworks warehouse for band the past couple of weeks and it's been hard to write. But that's over now! So here's a new chapter for you!! Pretty please review and I hope you enjoy!!

**OKAY!! THE NEW REVISED CHAPTER!!**


	12. He's Gone To Far

**To Make Me Happy**

**Ch.12: He's Gone To Far**

It took Miranda a good twenty minutes to calm down before she could finally tell Dentwood what had happened. Just like she suspected, he was furious. He left Miranda on the bed and paced the room, his fury building by the second.

"Miranda, I need to talk to my father. Would you be alright alone for a few minutes?" He saw a look of panic flash across her eyes briefly, but she nodded anyways.

He gave her a weak smile and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room. He rushed to his mother and father's quarters and didn't bother knocking before he burst in the door, Emily and Seylin looked up in shock.

"Son," Emily said, "What's wrong?"

"The king! That's what's wrong! Why can't he just leave Miranda alone?" At this, a stricken look came over Seylin's face. "What has he done this time?"

"He brought her in to apologize, then got angry with her when she told him she needed time to forgive him. He chased her down a hall until she collapsed! Then he had the nerve to sit there and hold her hand when she was in the healing wing and didn't order them to come get me until she woke up and was frightened half to death!"

Seylin's face grew red from anger and Emily had her mouth open in shock. They both sat in shocked silence for a few moments before Seylin finally spoke.

"This will be the last time." he said through gritted teeth. "He's gone to far." Without another word, Seylin stormed out of the room and to the king's quarters. Emily ran to her son and gave him a quick hug. "How is she now?"

"She's still shaken up." Dentwood replied. "But she should be all right soon." Emily nodded.

"Do you think she would mind if I visited her?" He shook his head and they headed for his and Miranda's quarters.

They found Miranda huddled on the bed, silent tears streaming down her face. Emily ran over and wrapped her arms around her distraught daughter-in-law. Miranda cried on her shoulder for a few minutes before Miranda actually pulled back and looked at her.

Emily gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry dear. Seylin went to talk to Catspaw. This has gone far enough."

Miranda nodded and attempted a small smile before she buried her face in her mother-in-laws shoulder and cried once again.

Dentwood sat in a chair and tried to cool down. He didn't know how much longer he could take the treatment of Catspaw.


	13. Proud Of You

**To Make Me Happy**

**Ch.13: Proud of You**

Emily spent the rest of the day in the room with her son and daughter-in-law. After a couple of hours, Miranda fell in to a deep sleep while Emily and Dentwood sat and talked. A little while later, Seylin came back, greeted his son, kissed Miranda on the forehead and left with his wife.

To this day, no one knows what Seylin said to Catspaw, but the temperamental king was rarely seen for weeks afterwards.

At dinners, his face was rarely seen and no one bothered to ask questions. They all knew something had been going on, but no one knew the exact details.

Miranda took this time of new found glory to recuperate with her husband. He was given more time off of his duties and he enjoyed every minute of it. He and Miranda grew closer and closer every day. He was even beginning to wonder if it was turning into love. Miranda secretly begin to wonder the same thing.

Both took the time to really get to know each other. And sure enough, after about a month, they both realized that they were in love. Of course, Dentwood had to go back to work, but that didn't change a thing.

But of course, things couldn't stay happy forever. A couple of weeks later, Catspaw started to make more frequent appearances. No one could gage his mood. His face would look angry one second, sad the next, then confused.

No one dared talk to him unless they had to. His wife still wasn't seen often though. She usually stayed holed up in the royal quarters or wandered the gardens with a sad longing look on her face. She didn't try to learn goblin or any other language so she could communicate any easier. She stayed in her own little sad world, day and night.

Miranda stayed in her quarters most of the time. She didn't trust going out without Dentwood there to protect her. But the times when she did venture out, she would go with Emily. She felt relatively safe with her mother-in-law.

But one day, they did meet up with the king.

Emily and Miranda were walking down one of the many long halls, just talking about everything. Miranda had fully recovered by now. She had just finished laughing at something her in-law had said when she looked up to see Catspaw walking slowly towards them. She gasped in surprise and felt Emily grip her hand in support.

And as the king grew nearer, Miranda's fear grew greater. Then, when he was about ten feet away, something snapped within her. And she wasn't afraid. She was so tired of living in fear of this temperamental king. She was so tired of the pain he caused. She was so tired of…well, _him._

Miranda looked over at Emily and gave her a small, reassuring smile. She let go of her hand and stepped forward. This move seemed to take Catspaw by surprise. He took a quick step back and sucked in his breath before he could regain his composure.

"Miranda….I-I…Well I…I wanted to apologize." He stuttered. "I know I've done many wrong things to you and I beg your forgiveness." The sincere look in his eyes almost made Miranda give in right then and there. But she had made up her mind before he could even finish talking.

"I thank you for the apology. But I need to take some time before I can forgive you."

Catspaw's eyes almost bulged out of his head at this statement and Miranda almost stepped back. But she only flinched at the memory of the last time they had had this conversation and he had hurt her.

"I need you to prove it to me," she continued "prove that your sincerely sorry. That you won't try to hurt me again because your angry and bitter about the choices you made. Those choices weren't my fault. I'm sorry that your marriage isn't working, but I was more than willing to marry you. You gave that up and now I'm happy. Don't try to ruin my life just because your's isn't going well."

By the end of Miranda's rant, both Emily and Catspaw's mouths were hanging open. But she never faltered, just held her head up high and looked the surprised king right in the eye. When the silence finally became to much, Miranda cleared her throat and spoke up again.

"Um, so have we reached an agreement? Leave me to my life and I'll leave you to yours. Sounds like a good deal until you've proven to me that you really are sorry for your past actions."

Catspaw finally managed to snap his mouth shut and nod his head. "Ye-yes. I agree with you. I'm sorry and I'll leave you to your life. But I promise Miranda, I will prove to you that I'm sincerely sorry for my actions."

With that said, he turned on his heel and walked in the other direction. Miranda turned to Emily with a triumphant smile on her face only to find her mother-in-law still gaping with her mouth wide open. She quickly snapped her mouth shut.

"I can't believe you just said all that to the king!" she cried. "I just can't believe it! I'm surprised he didn't try and punish you! I-I JUST- I…I…..I'm proud of you." She said the last part so quietly, Miranda wasn't sure she heard her properly.

"What?" Emily smiled at her.

"I'm proud of you. You finally overcame your fear and stood up to him. I'm proud of you." Miranda smiled and hugged her. They then trudged back to Miranda and Dentwood's rooms to wait for the men so they could tell them the good news.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning, Miranda woke to a nauseas sensation. She quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom where she puked up the meager contents of her stomach. Before long, Dentwood ran in to ask her what was the matter.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I just wasn't feeling well when I woke up." Then, she quickly leaned back over and puked once more. Dentwood quickly dampened a washcloth and gently wiped her face.

"Were going to take a trip to the doctor once you get dressed." Miranda nodded her head and had no arguments.

**END CHAPTER**

Okay, I'm gonna quit making excuses for the long waits between updates. I don't really have a good one. I just got kinda lazy. I'm really sorry. But here's your update and I really really hope you like it.

I would also really like some reviews but I don't really deserve them since I've been making you guys wait so long. So if I don't get any I completely understand.


	14. Shock

**To Make Me Happy**

**Ch.14: Shock**

Miranda and Dentwood sat in shocked silence. The doctor had just left the room to give the young couple time to take in the news. Finally, Dentwood turned to Miranda.

"Were going to have a baby." Miranda just nodded her head. He spoke up again. "Were going to be parents." Her head once again bobbed up and down. There was a long moment of silence before Dentwood heard a loud shriek coming from his wife. His head jerked over.

The site that met his eyes was unexpected. Miranda with a huge grin on her face and a tear rolling down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"I just can't believe it. I'm going to be a mom." Dentwood couldn't tell if his young wife was on the border of hysterics or happiness, so he wrapped his arms around her and cradled her head to his chest.

"You'll be a wonderful mom. I know it." He felt Miranda start to shake and he could hear sniffles.

"But I'm so scared I'll turn out like my mother. She was so horrible. I don't want to be like that."

"You won't honey. I promise." Miranda smiled at this little pet name Dentwood had taken to calling her. It made her feel special and wanted. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. She snuggled closer to his chest and they just sat there for a moment. Finally, Miranda heard her husband start to speak softly.

"What's that?" she asked. Dentwood lifted his head.

"I said I love you." Miranda looked up at him and gave him a beaming smile. She knew she was in love with him and she knew he loved her, but he had never said it before. And now her heart was positively bursting with love.

"I love you to." she whispered. Dentwood smiled a smile so huge Miranda thought his face would crack. He leaned down and kissed her. A long passionate kiss to show her just how much he loved her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At the moment, Miranda and Dentwood sat Seylin and Emily's rooms. They were going to break the news to them. Miranda's hands were shaking and fidgeting in anticipation. Dentwood looked over and saw this. He smiled lightly before grabbing her hands in his, ending the fidgeting immediately.

She smiled nervously at him and looked back at her in-laws. They sat still, waiting for the news.

"Well," Dentwood began, "You are to be grandparents soon." Emily and Seylin sat in shocked silence for a moment. Half a second later Emily's face broke into a huge grin.

"Your having a baby?" The young couple nodded their heads in unison. As a smile began spreading across Seylin's face, his energetic wife jumped up and ran to wrap her children in a warm hug.

"I'm so happy for the both of you!" she cried. The better part of the day was then spent planning for the coming baby. Everyone was excited. And Emily and Seylin couldn't help but to notice all the loving glances passed between the young couple.

**END CHAPTER**

I am so so so sorry for the very very very long wait. And the short chapter. I just wanted to hurry and get something out.

It's been very hectic this school year. Lot's of band activities and stuff going on. And one of my best friends attempted suicide a couple of weeks ago. I've been pretty upset and distracted lately. But with good reason of course. I haven't seen her in weeks now. So I'm sorry. I'm trying to get back on track now.

I hope you enjoy and I'll try to get the next chapter out much sooner. But no promises. So pretty please could you find it in your hearts to review and cheer me up a bit? Pretty please?


	15. The Dreaded Answer

**To Make Me Happy**

**Ch. 15: The Dreaded Answer**

Miranda sat, silent as her thoughts took her back many months ago.

_He sighed. "It pains me to see you like this, but I'm doing what must be done Miranda. Truly, I am. You will grow to love Dentwood and you will be happy."_

_"No," Miranda replied coldly. "I won't." _

How odd to think he was right all along. She truly was happy with Dentwood now. She loved him, and she knew he loved her. They were expecting a child and she positively glowed with coming motherhood.

But there still seemed to be a glitch in her happiness, resting in the back of her mind most days, but fairly prominent today. Catspaw. She had not seen or spoken to him since her outburst in the hall. It hadn't really bothered her. She was thankful that he gave her space and time to forgive him. He had proven himself worthy of it this time.

But now she wondered how this news of her pregnancy would affect him. For even though his prediction was right, and she was very happy with Dentwood, she knew he wasn't happy with his wife.

Miranda feared he was sinking into a deep depression….And she knew she couldn't help. As far as she knew, Arianna had grown no closer to the temperamental king. She was rarely seen in the kingdom, for she spent most of her time locked away. But what could she do for him? She sighed. He wasn't her responsibility.

She placed her hand on her still flat tummy and smiled. She would be a mother in about eight months. There would soon be the patter of a small child's feet running about. Emily was already putting the child together a wardrobe, positively ecstatic on her upcoming grandchild.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Catspaw paced his sitting room, his thoughts a huge storm brewing in his head. He was beginning to here talk here and there about Miranda and Dentwood. Rumor had it they were expecting a child.

He hadn't seen Miranda in weeks. He had given her more than enough time to forgive him, but now he was to ashamed to face her. He had done her wrong on more than one occasion.

But now he had to know the truth. Was she truly pregnant? Was she really going to have a child with Dentwood? The questions burned in the forefront of his mind all that morning until he had finally called for Seylin. He paced now as he awaited the elf's arrival.

Catspaw was so deep in thought that the knock on the door startled him. "Come in!" he quickly called. The door swung open and Seylin strode in, giving a short bow.

"You wanted to see me your majesty?" His tone was formal and Catspaw could tell that he was still angry over the last incident. But he sucked in his breath and continued.

"Seylin…It's been to long. I, ah..have been hearing rumors throughout the kingdom."

Seylin inclined his head. "And what rumors would those be sir?"

Catspaw took a deep breath. "That Miranda is expecting a child." He anticipated the dreaded answer. And as soon as Seylin nodded his head, he felt his heart sinking. He loved her, more than he would ever admit. And now he had gone and lost her to another man. He felt like he couldn't stand anymore. He sank down in to the nearest chair and put his head in his hands.

It was as if his world had just shattered and he didn't know what to do with himself anymore. He couldn't handle this with anyone around him.

"Thank you," he whispered, his voice weak. "Please…please leave." Seylin only nodded his head and complied to the king's request, not sure what else to do. Once alone, the king did something he had not done since he was a little boy. He wept. He wept from deep within his heart.

How had all this happened? He had had everything going for him. A woman who liked him, who could have grown to love him. A kingdom of people who adored him, or at least used to, and overall a good life.

And now, he had thrown it all away. His tears were bitter and hopeless. And he couldn't seem to stop them. He heard a creak from the door and quickly wiped as many tears as possible, but knew the evidence would still be all over his face. When he looked up, his heart nearly stopped when he saw Miranda standing in his doorway.

**END CHAPTER**

So here it is and hope you love it!

p.s. My friends back now. I'm pretty ok.


	16. A Broken Man

**To Make Me Happy**

**Ch. 16: A Broken Man**

Catspaw couldn't stop the shock that washed across his face, all tears forgotten. Miranda had not willingly come to him since the day before their wedding that never happened. His feelings were so tangled he couldn't form any coherent words.

He was feeling dread, mixed with fury, mixed with hope, mixed with anticipation, and the strongest, love. He stared at her beautiful face, not quiet knowing what else to do. And then, as he stared, all at once his senses seemed to vanish, leaving only a cold numbness behind in it's wake.

He slumped back in his chair, and a blank stare replaced all expression in his eyes. He heard a gasp, but he couldn't be sure where from. Then he felt a warm hand over his human one. He could barely feel it.

Then, a warm hand on his cheek, turning his head until he was looking into a pair of beautiful green eyes.. It took a few moments, but finally, realization dawned on him.

"Miranda?" he whispered. She nodded her head. "Yes Catspaw, it's me." Her heart nearly broke as one lone tear traveled down his cheek.

"Miranda, what have I done?"

The question startled her. She took a moment to compose herself. "What do you mean?' she asked.

Another tear spilled over as he tried to explain himself.

"How did this happen?" he whispered. "How did I end up in this situation? Everything was great…and I had to go ruin it. I've married myself to a woman who doesn't seem to know a thing except sleep spells and escape. She despises me! I will never have an heir. Never have a son to call my own…..Never have love." The last part came as a whisper.

"Why didn't I choose you Miranda? You who liked me. You, who were raised to be a king's wife. You, who are not mad. You Miranda! You!"

And then, he broke. Tears spilled from his eyes as heaving sobs wracked his body. He had never felt anguish like this before. Never in his life. A jolt ran through his body as he felt two warm, petite arms wrap around his shoulders.

He realized it was Miranda and this seemed to make him cry harder. His head fell on her shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her still small frame.

Miranda almost flinched when she felt his arms go around her. He could hurt her so easily. But all she saw here was a broken man. One who couldn't even hurt a fly at the moment. She knew his emotional status was fragile right now. Oh so fragile. So she did all she knew to do. Hold him and comfort him. Though she hadn't yet said it out loud, Miranda had forgiven Catspaw for all he had done to her.

And, if he would let her, she would try her hardest to be his friend. Right now, that's what he needed the most.

It took a good 15 minutes before Catspaw was calmed down. Miranda quickly retrieved a handkerchief from a pocket in her dress and lifted his head from her shoulder. She gently wiped away all the remaining tears. He sniffled and she placed a hand alongside his cheek, forcing him to look in her eyes.

"You can't keep dwelling on this." she told him. "You have a kingdom to run. You're strong. I know it. Things will get better"

At this, Catspaw snorted.

"I mean it. You'll be happy again. You'll smile again." The look in Catspaw's eyes when she said this almost made her rethink her words, but she pressed on.

"I have faith in you. And I have faith that, in time, your wife will love you." His head dropped back onto Miranda's shoulder.

"No." he whispered. "She will never love me. It will be this way forever." Miranda sighed.

"If your negative like that, it will be. You must think positive. Talk to her, let her know you truly do wish good things for her. You can grow to love her. I know you can."

She felt a nod on her shoulder. Miranda stroked his hair and they sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes.. In a few moments, he was completely calmed down. He lifted his head from her shoulder.

"Thank you Miranda. I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

Miranda shook her head. "It's okay." she said. "You needed this to be able to move on to the next stage of your life. And the next one will be the best." She smiled at him, a heartwarming smile that had him grinning from ear to ear in return.

Miranda stood, Catspaw after her, and headed towards the door.

"Miranda." he said when she reached the door. She turned to look at him.

"I truly wish to congratulate you and Dentwood on your first child." Miranda smiled and placed a hand on her still-flat tummy.

"Thank you." Then she left, leaving Catspaw to sit and ponder all that had just happen and most of all, figuring out the next steps to take towards the road of fixing the disaster he had made of his life.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kate's eyes grew wide. Was that _her_ son walking towards her? 'No!' she thought. 'Couldn't be.'.

This man was smiling. She hadn't seen Catspaw smile in months. But alas, it was her son. And he had a huge grin on his face. When he reached Kate, he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Mother!" he cried. "I'm so glad to see you!" He sat her down.

Kate smiled. "Why so happy all the sudden? Not that I don't like it." He grinned again.

"I've just had a talk with Miranda, and I'm ready." He looked proud as he could be but for the life of her Kate had no idea what he was talking about.

"Read to what, son?" she asked. "I'm ready to get my life back on track!" he replied, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm ready to move on. Stop being bitter about choices I made, and improve the ones I did.. Miranda made me realize something. That my wife _can _grow to like it here and even like me! And I can do the same in return."

Now there was a determined set to his face. "And I plan to do just that." Kate smiled at him. "I'm so proud of you Catspaw. Your father would have been proud of you to."

They spent the better part of the day making plans and talking. And Kate truly was happy for her son.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Miranda was taking a stroll about the palace, happy now that she had made peace with Catspaw. Her thoughts were running wild at the moment, jumping from one thing to the next. She heard a noise to her right. She quickly glanced over to the side and noticed a door slightly ajar. Looking around, she saw no one in sight, so she proceeded slowly towards the door.

Miranda sucked in her breath as she pushed it open and stifled a scream when she found someone sitting inside. There, sitting in the middle of the floor was a beautiful Elf woman, looking frightened and like she was about to cast some sort of spell.

Miranda quickly put her hands up. "I mean you no harm." she said calmly. "Are you hiding?"

The woman hesitantly nodded her head. "From who?" Miranda asked.

The woman just stared. "Okay," Miranda said slowly, "may I ask who you are?"

The woman looked startled for a moment, but her mouth slowly opened.

"I am Arianna, wife of the goblin king." Miranda gasped. "So you're her? I've never seen you before! Oh! Forgive me!" Miranda quickly curtsied.

"I'm Miranda." Arianna nodded. "I know about you. The girl Catspaw was supposed to marry. He talks about you all the time in his sleep." Miranda was shocked.

"He does?" Arianna nodded her head.

"Wait," Miranda said, "I thought you only spoke Elfish."

The Elf woman shook her head. "That's what I let them all think. I catch on quick. I can also speak _some_ goblin. But I don't want everyone using that to their advantage." Arianna didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust Miranda. Like she could talk to her and confide in her. She couldn't tell if it was the kind look about the girl, or the glow she seemed to be emitting.

Miranda stepped forward. "I…Forgive me for being rude, but….why do you run from Catspaw? Has he done something to hurt you?"

Arianna looked uncomfortable and shook her head. "I just fear he wants to keep me in confinement. He's taken me away, away from all the stars and the moon and trees. Away from nature. I don't know what else he will do."

Miranda took another step closer. "He means to do none of those things to you. He only wishes for you to be happy. And for you to at least like him. Trust me, he wishes you no harm."

The elf gave a small hint of a smile. "You think so?" Miranda nodded her head. "Just give him a chance."

Arianna's face lifted a bit. "Thank you Miranda." Miranda smiled at the girl. "Anytime."

She left the room and went in search of her mother-in-law.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Miranda smiled and hummed to herself as she walked down the hall towards her room after spending a couple of hours with her mother-in-law. She had devised a plan to bring Catspaw and Arianna closer together. And she just knew it would work. Or at least she hoped.

When she reached her rooms, she immediately sat down and began composing a letter to Catspaw. She had been working on it for quite some time and didn't hear as her husband walked into the room. She squealed when two warm arms wrapped around her shoulder.

Dentwood laughed. "Hello love." he whispered, then kissed her on the cheek. "How was your day?" Miranda smiled and stood, wrapping her arms around Dentwood and snuggling into his chest. "Wonderful." she murmured.

Over dinner, she told him all that had happened that day, from the meeting with Catspaw to finding Arianna. He didn't like the fact that she had gone to visit the king alone, but was calm when she explained his emotional distress and how she had helped him.

After dinner, Miranda finished the letter and headed to bed. She had it delivered the next morning as soon as she had woken up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

There was a knock on his door. "Enter!" Catspaw yelled. A messenger stepped in.

"A letter sir," he said, "from Mrs. Miranda." Catspaw nodded and thanked the messenger, working hard to conceal his shock.

He opened the letter and began to read, a smile forming over his lips.

**END CHAPTER**

YES!!!!!! A KINDA QUICK UPDATE BUT MUCH QUICKER THAN THE OTHERES!!!!

Ok, so I'm pretty happy! This chapter is pretty long and posted a lot quicker than my others.

Hope you like it!

(I wasn't sure if I had mentioned the color of Miranda's eyes before so sorry if I accidentally changed it.)


	17. The Plan

**To Make Me Happy**

**Ch.17: The Plan**

Catspaw read the letter over again and smiled. Miranda's plan was wonderful. He was almost positive it would work. She had made the simple suggestion of taking Arianna on a weekly trip aboveground. Just small trips. It would give her a chance to see the trees and stars and nature again, and give him a chance to draw closer. And he just had a feeling that this was going to work.

So Catspaw set to work. The first trip would be planned for the next day. He was more than eager to get his life back on track. He called servants in and had them start planning for a picnic. He told them all the supplies he would need. He then set about reading over the old texts so he could make sure he got this right.

He needed to able to remove the spell that bared his wife from going outside. He found the spell and set about his task. This was going wonderful.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Miranda giggled as Emily told her stories of how some of the children used to behave when she took care of them. She couldn't believe some of them used to be such a nuisance. She often sat with Emily and waited for Dentwood to be off duty. She had told Emily of her the plan she had devised to help Catspaw and Arianna grow closer. And Emily had agreed that it was a good plan.

They sat and talked for a little while longer until there was a knock on the door. Miranda grinned as Dentwood walked into the room. He smiled back and kissed her softly on the cheek before giving his mother a hug.

"Hi mom. Have you been taking good care of Miranda for me?" Both women laughed right as Seylin walked in the room.

He smiled before giving his wife and daughter-in-law a kiss on the cheek and patting his sons back. Emily took hold of his hand as he sat down next to her. "How was work today?" she asked him.

He sighed. "Not bad. Catspaws making plans right now. I hear it has something to do with you." he said, pointing his gaze at Miranda.

She blushed. "I just gave him a suggestion. Something I hope will bring Arianna closer to him and help him to get rid of all his bitterness."

Seylin smiled. "Well," he replied, "I think it's going to work. He's already got most of it planned." Miranda grinned. After a few more moments, she and her husband left the room and made their way to their own quarters.

Miranda smiled the whole way back. She could never remember being so happy in her whole entire life. She had a mother and father-in-law that treated her as their own. She had never received love from her mother or father.

And she had a husband that loved her beyond all belief. She was going to be a mother and everything was all around good. She sighed in contentment. Could it get any better?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Catspaw had a huge smile on his face. A guard was currently brining Arianna in to him so he could remove the spell. He knew she was going to be very reluctant at first, so he only hoped he could keep her calm long enough to perform the spell correctly.

He had to admit to himself, he was quiet nervous about all this. He and his wife had only ever had one civilized conversation that he could recall. And it wasn't even a true conversation. He had done all the talking and he just listened. So he waited with bated breath for the guard to return.

Finally, there was a knock on the door. He yelled enter and in stepped a guard, half dragging, half carrying Arianna.

He sighed. This was going to be harder than he imagined.

**END CHAPTER**

**Happy late holidays! Descriptions of how the plan goes in the next chapter. Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to get something out.**


	18. Action

**To Make Me Happy**

**Ch.18: Action**

Catspaw waited a moment for Arianna to calm down after the guard had left. She sat with her back turned to him and her arms crossed over her chest.

He cleared his throat and slowly, as he began speaking, he made his way around her.

"Arianna, I know that you have been unhappy here. And I know that this is hard for you. But I have a bit of a proposal for you. What if I were to tell you that I could take you outside?"

He saw her ears perk up a split second before her head shot up. She looked at him. "You…you could really do that?"

Catspaw's eyes grew large. "I didn't know you spoke anything other than Elfish." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I never wanted anyone to know. But I pick up fast. Miranda is the only other person that knows."

He shook his head, determined not to act as startled as he felt. "Well, it was Miranda who gave me the idea. I can remove the spell, and take you outside. We can have a picnic. But it would only be for a few hours. After that, if you behave well, we could possibly take a monthly trip or so above ground."

Arianna's eyes grew to the size of saucers and Catspaw swore he could see unshed tears. "I would behave! I promise! Just please take me outside! Please!" His heart almost broke for the pleading in her voice. So he sat about removing the spell that kept her from the outside.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Miranda sat, wringing her hands in her lap. The king and his wife should be back at any moment. She was eager to know how the trip went. She had been excited ever since she woke up that morning. There was only a small fear that the plan wouldn't go over so well.

But she was sure it would. Arianna would probably do anything to be able to go above ground again.

Finally, after another thirty minutes of waiting, there was a knock on the door. Miranda jumped to her feet and ran to the door, flinging it wide open. A guard was on the other side.

"Mam, the king requests your presence." Miranda nodded eagerly and stepped out of the room, a little bounce in her step as she followed the guard down the hall. The guard knocked on the door and there was an immediate "Come in."

As the guard held open the door, she skipped into the room and spotted Catspaw near the window. His back was to her. He didn't turn around. Now, Miranda' heart began to stutter. Many questions were swarming through her head.

'Did it go bad?' 'Did he say something to make her mad?' 'Did she do something?' Finally, after a few seconds, she cleared her throat.

Catspaw turned around and she swore she saw a faint glow to his cheeks, but there was no smile. She cleared her throat again.

"Well?" He gave her a blank look.

"Well what?"

Miranda sighed in exasperation. Then she saw a faint smile gracing his lips. He was only teasing her.

"How did it go?" she all but yelled. Catspaw shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance.

"Oh, I suppose it went well. I took her outside, we had a nice picnic, she loved it, the end."

Miranda grinned. "She loved it?" Catspaw nodded his head and grinned back. "She loved it."

Miranda squealed in delight. 'I'm so glad! I just knew this would work!" He nodded his head in agreement.

"She loved in so much, when we first got outside, she cried. Took her a while to calm down enough that we could start lunch." He grinned. "She was so overwhelmed she even let me hold her." Miranda smiled as a far away dreamy look graced the happy king's features.

"Miranda, I can't thank you enough for what you've done. This has really been a turn around for her. She asked about you several times."

"Well I'm only glad that I could help. Where is she now?"

"In our bedroom resting. She exhausted."

Miranda nodded her head. "Well tell her I said hello. And to come have tea with me sometimes."

Catspaw nodded his head again and a tear escaped from the corner of his eye and down his cheek.

"I really can't thank you enough for all you've done."

Miranda stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug. "It's nothing to help a friend." She let him go and gave him a big smile before leaving and returning to her own quarters to wait for her husband.

**END CHAPTER**

Sorry once again for the long wait and I hope to update a little sooner next time! Much love! And btw, sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to get something out to let you guys know that I haven't abandoned my story.


	19. 5 Months

**To Make Me Happy**

**Chapter 19: 5 Months**

Miranda was now five months along. She was happy and she was loved. And that was all that mattered. She had even manage to truly befriend Arianna. She had tea with her at least twice a week and sometimes more. Miranda loved their chats. The Goblin Queen was a much happier person now. And she was highly fascinated by the whole process of pregnancy.

It amazed her how the baby grew inside of Miranda's body. And she was informed that one day the same thing would happen to her.

It was evening now, and Dentwood was due home any moment. She cherished her moment with her husband in the evening. Since she was pregnant, his hours had been cut back so he could be there whenever she needed him.

But the guards had been given extra watches lately. There was something lurking in the woods that they weren't quite sure of. It didn't appear to be menacing, but it didn't appear to be good either.

So finally, with a click, her husband entered the room. She turned around to grin at him and the warm smile she received in return made her heart melt.

This had become their routine. He came home from work, she sat with her back to the door, and as soon as he walked in, she had a grin for him and he had a warm smile for her. She loved this routine and wouldn't change it for anything. Dentwood walked towards his wife and held out his arms.

She immediately rose from her seat and walked into his warm embrace, glad to be safe in his arms again. It felt wonderful. They stood like that for several minutes, just enjoying each others company like every night.

Finally, Dentwood sighed and pulled Miranda towards the table near the window. "I have something to tell you." he said. She nodded her head and sat down with him.

"Soon, I don't know when, but soon, I'll be sent out for a couple of days to keep watch. All the guards are having to do this in shifts. Whatever it is out there, it's starting look bad. Were still not sure what it is though."

Miranda's face paled through this speech. "What?" she whispered. "But what am I going to do without you here?"

Dentwood took her small hands in his. Mother is going to look after you. You can even stay with her if you like. Father is going to be on shift with me. It's only for a couple of days. Four at the most." He hated to be away from her to long.

Miranda closed her eyes and slowly nodded her head. "I should be fine here. I don't want to impose on your mother like that."

Dentwood wanted to point out that his mother wouldn't feel she was imposing, but knew how Miranda felt on matters such as this. They went to sleep that night with Miranda worried out of her mind.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

2 months later

Miranda sat with her back to the door, softly stroking her swollen belly. It was the fourth day of her husbands long shift. It was over and she was itching to see him. This had been the hardest four days of her life, being without her husband.

She was excited, but something was wrong. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. There was something, some feeling, trying to stem her excitement. But she refused to let it. Any second now, Dentwood would be walking through the door. She would turn and smile at him and he would retaliate with his heart melting grin.

And all would be well again. So she sat patiently. More and more time passed and the unidentified feeling grew. Miranda began to fidget in her seat. It had been to long. She was starting to worry that something had happened.

Finally, another 10 minutes later, Miranda heard a sound, but not the one she expected. Instead of a click of an opening door, there was a knock.

As panic set in her heart, Miranda stood to her feet and made her way to the door. She prayed the whole time that it was only Dentwood trying to be funny. Taking a deep breath, she slowly pulled open the door. And there stood a distraught looking Seylin.

"Miranda, I'm so sorry." Miranda's eyes grew wide and the feeling came on full force, now welcoming her to identify it. Dread. "What happened? What's wrong?" Seylin stepped into the room. "Miranda let's sit down-"

"No!" Miranda cried. "What's wrong?" Seylin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry." he whispered again. His eyes slowly opened. "It was the end of the shift. We had packed up and were making our way back to the entrance. Something came at us. It was large and took us completely by surprise. It managed to knock down me and the other four of my men, then had Dentwood and was gone before any of us could even get up. We ran after it but it was to fast. There was no way of catching up."

As Miranda took in all the information, her head grew lighter and lighter until she could no longer feel the ground beneath her feet.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Miranda woke a few minutes later to the sound of whispers. Slowly she sat up and looked around. No one noticed her yet so she was free to observe. She spotted her mother-in-law Emily and Arianna Sitting near a window, neither talking. Emily with tears streaming down her face and Arianna looking sad. Kate was behind Emily, rubbing gentle circles on her back.

Seylin and Catspaw were in the corner, arguing in hushed tones.

"We incited a chase but two of the men couldn't follow." Seylin whispered angrily. "Ferlow had a broken leg and Paymere was knocked out cold."

Catspaw still had an angry look on his face at the explanation.

"You claim they are the best of guards yet you let this _thing_ take all of you down and run off with one of your men!"

"May I remind you," Seylin replied, voice rising, "that the man you speak of is my son and never doubt for a second that I didn't do everything in my power to go after him!"

Seylin snapped his head around and spotted the terrified look on Miranda's face before snapping angrily back around at Catspaw.

"Now we've woken her."

Everyone turned to stare at Miranda and the sorrow in their eyes was almost to much. So she looked down and prayed that this was all just a bad dream. Soon she felt the bed dip beside her and a finger under her chin, gently coaxing her head up.

She was met with the eyes of her dear father-in-law. "Miranda dear, I'm so sorry." She shook her head as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"It wasn't your fault. You did everything you could." Seylin sighed. "Yes, but it wasn't enough. We have 60 guards and our best trackers out looking for him right now. We will find him my dear. We will."

Miranda nodded her head. "I know." And now the sobs she had been holding in came pouring out. The last thing she remembered was Seylin wrapping his arms around her. And as she cried herself to sleep, she held on to him as tight as she could.

**END CHAPTER**

Another super long wait and another apology that I truly mean but probably wont help me update any faster. So yeah…

Hope yall liked this chapter! I sure did! WHOA!!!! Yall aint in the dictionary on Microsoft word! Neither is aint! They need a southern dictionary on this thang….

So reviews would be lovely!!!! Even though I so don't deserve them….


	20. Struggling

To Make Me Happy

Chapter 20: Struggling

**Miranda's breath came out in short gasps as she struggled not to scream. She had woken up that morning, the bed unfamiliar and empty. She sat bolt upright, only to have a wave of nausea take over. She jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom. As she puked up the meager contents of her stomach, she wondered where Dentwood was.**

**When she finished and had sat back against the cool, tiled wall, it all came rushing back to her. Dentwood had been kidnapped. He was missing and she was alone. The bathroom wasn't hers. She was in Seylin and Emily's room. And now, still sitting on the floor, Miranda was panicking. She couldn't stop the tears that were spilling down her cheeks.**

**Finally, when the pain became too much, she screamed. **

**A long, loud, agonized scream. When she couldn't scream anymore and her throat was raw, she fell over on her side and covered her face with her hands as the tears came in torrents.**

**Soon, she felt gentle arms lifting her from the floor. She moved her hand and saw the kind face of Kate. She buried her head in her neck and cried for what seemed like forever.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Miranda lay on the bed with Kate sitting beside her. After Kate helped Miranda up off the bathroom floor, she had put her to bed and sat there with her. Miranda was comfortable in her company. Kate didn't try to offer words of comfort, she just rubbed soothing circles on Miranda's back and let her cry.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A few hours later, Seylin came back to the room to report that they had found some sort of tracks. They followed them as far as they led and were doing their best to find further evidence of the attacker.**

**Seylin looked tired, but nonetheless, he kissed Miranda on the cheek before going back out to search.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**There was a knock on the door. Kate had already left at Miranda's insistence. **

"**Come in." she called. The door creaked open slowly and Catspaw poked his head in. She did her best to smile at him. But the smile fell short. **

**The Goblin King stepped into the room and smiled at Miranda. **

"**I hear you were ill this morning." The statement seemed awkward. She nodded her head.**

"**I think I just panicked." She looked away and went back to sit on the bed. Catspaw followed and sat a foot away, staring straight ahead. There was a moment of silence before he finally cleared his throat.**

"**Miranda, I don't think there's anything I could possible say that would make this situation any easier. I'm not going to say I know how hard this is, because I don't. But I truly am sorry."**

**Miranda nodded her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. She sat with her back straight, and head held high, trying to appear strong through her ordeal. But Catspaw saw right through it.**

"**Miranda," he said quietly. "I know that right now, your trying to be strong, and I know that you cant hold up this act for much longer. But I remember once, not long ago, when I couldn't be strong, and I broke down. You were there for me, and you let me cry on your shoulder. I consider you one of my greatest friends, and I want you to know that whenever you need me, or you feel like your breaking down and you need a shoulder to cry on, just say the word and I'm there."**

**Another tear trickled down Miranda's cheek. "Thank you." she said in a shaky voice. Catspaw nodded and got up off the bed. With a quick smile to Miranda he started towards the door. Then he heard a small voice from behind him.**

"**Hey, what's the word?" He turned around only to see Miranda's shoulders slump over in defeat. Her eyes were full of unshed tears that she couldn't hold back for much longer and her hands were trembling. It didn't take a genius to know that she was breaking down. He went back to her side and sat down.**

**When she put her head on his shoulder he wrapped a protective arm around her. And then she broke. The tears came pouring out quicker than she knew was possible. She buried her face down in his shoulder and let the grief take over her entire being.**

**Miranda finally cried herself to sleep.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A cry pierced the air and Catspaw turned his head to see Miranda flailing about in her sleep. He quickly got up from his perch in a chair beside Seylin's bed and smoothed down Miranda's hair from her damp forehead. **

**Her head was warm. No not warm, it was burning. Catspaw noticed her flushed cheeks and labored breathing. He ran to the door and sent a guard to immediately fetch his mother, the goblin doctor, and Emily.**

**When that deed was done, he ran to the bathroom and found a face towel. After soaking it in cold water he went back and sat down next to Miranda. She had grown more fitful. He scooped her up in his arms.**

"**Miranda," he called. He put the cool cloth to her heated forehead and gently patted her cheek. "Wake up dear. You need to wake up." Miranda's thrashing had calmed down and she laid her head against Catspaw's chest. **

**He gently shook her shoulder. There was a slight moan as her eyes cracked open a bit. **

"**Catspaw," she said weakly. "Something's wrong."**

"**I know. I've called for the doctor. Your running a very high fever." Miranda moaned again and turned her face fully into his chest. Catspaw gently wiped the side of her face with the damp cloth.**

**After a few minutes, the doctor arrived with Kate and Emily in tow. After they all fussed over her for a minute the doctor shooed them all out of the room so he could examine her.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**After about 15 minutes of pacing any worrying, the door finally creaked open and the doctor stepped out. Everyone rushed forward. "How is she?" they all asked at once.**

"**She's sleeping right now." the doctor replied. "But I think there's a problem. You see, she seems to be connected to her husband on a deeper level than we all thought. It's as if she can feel his anguish, and in her present condition. It's making her very ill. Now I can only do so much. Catspaw, there may even be some of the ancient spells that you could perform that might help, but her husband being found is truly the only thing that will cure her."**

**Everyone's eyes sank to the floor. Thus far, the search for Dentwood was going nowhere.**

**They thanked the doctor and sat down to wait for Miranda to wake up.**

**END CHAPTER**

Sorry the wait was so long. But now I'm out for the summer and hopefully I can crank a couple out! Happy reading!

p.s. I really want to give a big thanks times infinity to all my faithful reviewers who've stuck with me through my slow updates! You guys are amazing!!!!


	21. The Mission

Ok so I have no idea why the last chapter was all in bold font. That was weird. Sorry.

**To Make Me Happy**

**Ch.21:A Mission**

Miranda's eyes creaked open. Everything seemed off. She knew her husband was still missing, but she felt some weird nagging in the back of her mind. It didn't take long for her to figure out who it was.

It was her husband. She could feel all of his anguish, all of his grief. It only grew stronger the longer she was awake. Trying to take deep breaths, a gasp alerted the others that she was awake.

They were immediately by her side, and Seylin had joined them now.

Miranda closed her eyes against the pain. It was becoming overwhelming, and she didn't know how to deal with it. The room was completely silent. All eyes on the pregnant woman.

Finally, having been informed of her earlier emergency, Seylin realized what was happening.

He stepped forward and placed his fingers at Miranda's temples. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Miranda, I need you to focus. Tune everything else out. These overwhelming feelings coming over you, don't fight them. Let them completely take you over. Try to make a connection to Dentwood."

Miranda nodded her head as a tear slipped down her cheek.

After a minute she shook her head. "I can't." she whispered as a tear trailed its way down her cheek.

Seylin gently stroked the side of the his frightened daughter-in-law's face.

"You can Miranda. Just relax and don't think. Just feel." Miranda nodded her head and took a deep breath.

She shut down her mind. Soon, she was burdened with feelings and emotions, half of which she couldn't identify. But she pressed forward and soon she was sitting in a cave.

But she wasn't alone. She glanced to her left, and there sat her husband. His clothes were ragged and torn, blood dripping from several places on his body. His right leg was visibly broken and he was shaking.

Miranda gasped and his eyes shot open.

"Miranda." he whispered. She struggled to her feet as quick as her belly would allow.

"Dentwood I'm here!" she cried. He shook his head weakly. It's just a dream." he said repeatedly. "Just a dream."

"No darling," Miranda pleaded. "It's not a dream. I've made a connection with you somehow that's allowing me to be here." She had no idea how that knowledge had entered her head, but she knew she had to be quick.

"I don't have much time. I can only skip one heartbeat. Do you know where you are?" His gaze was unfocused as he stared at the woman that held him in her arms.

"West." he murmured. "Lendan." Miranda shook her head. "What does that mean?" she asked.

Dentwood only smiled. "Your so beautiful Miranda. I love you so much." Miranda smiled as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I love you too."

"I'm so sorry it's going to end like this."

Miranda shook her head as more tears flowed. "No! Don't talk like that! I'm going to get you out of here. I promise." She gently slid him back onto the floor.

She felt a tugging and knew she had to return. "I promise.

Miranda's eyes shot open and she was back in Seylin and Emily's bedroom. Catspaw, Kate, Emily, and her father-in-law were all standing around her.

"West. Lendan." Everyone gave her puzzled looks except for Seylin.

His eyes lit up and he smiled a wide smile. He turned to Catspaw.

"Your majesty, if you would, prepare the troops." Catspaw nodded his head and took off out the door.

"Miranda," Seylin said, "You did a wonderful job. Now I'm going to need you to come with us."

Kate and Emily immediately protested. "But she's pregnant! She can't go in this condition!"

The wise advisor only looked at them. "Trust me, we will take extra precautions with her. But this may be the only way that we can find Dentwood."

They whispered together before they finally nodded their consent.

Seylin smiled. "I'm proud of you dear." he said before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

By the next morning, they set out to find Dentwood. And Seylin felt that this mission would go very well.

END CHAPTER

I am so so so so so so so sorry for the long wait!!! I've been really busy all summer. And I'm fixing to be gone for three weeks. It's been crazy. But here's an update and I hope you like it!


	22. Found You

**Okay I am very VERY sorry for the long wait!! I moved and everything has been crazy! But here's an update and I hope you enjoy!!**

**To Make Me Happy**

**CH 22: Found you**

Miranda took a deep breath and fought back the tears that threatened to fall from her tired eyes.

She had felt the tugging again and this time it was more painful. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make the connection. One of the young women traveling with them thought she was in medical trouble and sent a guard to fetch Seylin.

Within a few short moments, he hopped into the covered carriage and instructed the young maiden to stay outside.

"Miranda dear, what's the matter" her father-in-law asked gently. A tear finally made it's way down the pregnant woman's face as she opened her eyes.

"It hurts so bad…" she whispered. "I…I can't find him…But he-he's calling me!" She began to cry. "Can't-can't take the pain!"

Seylin could see that his daughter was in trouble. He grabbed her flailing hands. "Miranda!" he cried, "Miranda! I need you to take a deep breath." He squeezed her right hand in gentle reassurance and wiped the hair from her sweaty forehead. Her breathing was still erratic.

"Miranda listen, you must try and breath deeply. I need you to try and calm down as much as possible."

He gave her a few minutes and gently stroked the side of her face until her breathing and heartbeat slowed.

"Now listen," he whispered in her ear, "I know it hurts, but don't focus on the pain. It's going to be hard but act as if it weren't there. Try and pull that tugging to the front of your mind."

Despite her best efforts, Miranda was still in a struggle. Seylin placed a hand at each temple and pushed as much of his Elvin magic into her mind as he dared. He could see her relax a bit. Finally she opened her eyes and the tears flowed freely.

"Miranda? Miranda, what has he said?" She continued to cry as she answered.

"He's trying to say goodbye. He doesn't think he's going to make it." Seylin called the young maiden. She opened the flap and peered in. The crying Miranda disturbed her, but Seylin hurriedly gave orders. "Quickly run to he front of the caravan, find Destin, the man in charge, and tell him to speed up. If anything should happen, please inform me as quickly as possible."

The commands he gave were firm, and the young maid nodded her head before scurrying off.

Seylin scooped the sobbing young woman up into his arms and held her close. "We'll get to him Miranda. I promise." He rubbed soothing circles on her back until she fell asleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A loud scream filled the air and everyone whipped out their weapon. Someone finally realized it was Miranda and ran to see what had happened. Seylin was calling for the young maid to help him contain the pregnant woman thrashing and screaming in her sleep.

Suddenly, she sat straight up. "STOP!" she shouted. Seylin yelled for the nearest guard to bring the caravan to a halt. They stopped and Miranda quickly wiggled down from the wagon with the help of Seylin. Without a word she took off walking into the forest. Seylin and many guards were quickly behind her.

"Miranda," Seylin said gently, "has he spoken to you?" Miranda shook her head, a determined look in her eyes. "No, But I can here them speaking. It's this way to the hidden lair."

The perplexed elf didn't know who 'they' were, but he knew something had happened in Miranda's sleep with her and Dentwood's connection. She knew where she was going now, even if she didn't know she does.

Miranda walked and walked and walked. She never looked tired but Seylin begin to worry about the wear this was causing on her young pregnant body. Even if she didn't feel the strain, he knew it was still there. But he let her walk on.

Suddenly, the young woman stopped nad gripped her head. "No!" she screamed, doubling over.

Seylin was quick to hold her up. "Miranda what has happened?" he asked urgently. Her body shook as she struggled to stay standing.

"They can't!" she cried, "Were almost there!" With that, she began running as fast as her pregnant body would allow, Seylin hot on her heels.

After they had been running for a couple of minutes, there was a clearing in a small patch of trees. Miranda stepped through and walked forward a few paces before stopping dead in her tracks.

"He's here." she murmured. Her father-in-law came to stand beside her a noticed that the ground underneath his feet felt odd. He stomped, only to hear a hollow sound. He called for the guards and they rushed over with swords and spears and pierced the ground.

They soon had a good sized hole, and it was there that they discovered a set of stairs. With orders from Seylin, they descended into the cavern. Miranda seemed frozen to the spot. The elfish man quickly ordered 20 guards and two young maidens to stay with her.

In the next 10 minutes there was an abundance of commotion heard from underneath the ground. Throughout the whole ordeal, Miranda had not moved a muscle. Then suddenly, without warning, she collapsed. Several guards rushed forward to catch her and managed to right before she hit the ground.

Then it seemed that all pandemonium broke loose everywhere.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Miranda only remembered bits and snatches after that……

Being carried…….

Loud cries…….

Shouts of pain………

Pressure in her abdomen…….

A bed…..

Then nothing.

**END CHAPTER**

Ok I am really really sorry for the long wait!!!! One more chapter after this then it will be done J I don't deserve it, but I would be happy to hear from you!


	23. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Not I…

And I can't remember if I ever specified a gender. If I got it wrong I'm super dooper sorry.

**To Make Me Happy**

**Epilogue**

Miranda's eye lids fluttered open. After they adjusted to the light, she slowly turned her head and a grin spread across her face. There was Dentwood in the bed to her right, looking battered and bruised, but it was him. Silent tears began to stream down her face.

A young elf watching over the area noticed she was awake and ran to fetch Seylin. When he and Emily walked in, she was greeted with the sight of her beautiful daughter.

* * *

4 years later

Miranda sat in the stone garden and watched as her son Tendin darted around the trees with Marak Twoeye, Catspaw and Arriana's son. He was a beautiful little Prince with one sea green eye and one violet.

Miranda looked to her left and grinned as Dentwood played with their one year old daughter. And she was happy.

The events that took place four years ago still remain unclear. Whatever took Dentwood was never found. The people who held him captive claimed it was an incarnation of a beast they summoned that was now nothing but dust.

Their purpose for taking Dentwood was his blood. They needed Elvin blood for another, more powerful incantation they were working on. The beatings were for their own amusement.

She still shuddered when she thought about it all. But the connection was what saved him in the end. Saved her too. She wasn't sure she would have been able to go on like normal without him.

But for now, everything was wonderful again.

**END**

Ok I have no good excuses for the long wait. I mean I have excuses, they're just not good enough.

I know this last chapter was lacking, and I'm really sorry, but at the moment I'm working on a Doctor Who fanfic and my minds kind of lost on how to finish this. She here is the end.

I really really want to thank everyone who read my story and those who were with me from chapter 1! You guys are all amazing! I'm so sorry that this story took so long to write

But here it is!

Auf wiedersehen!

Allons-y!

Salut!

Goodbye!!


End file.
